


It's all about the ba-bumps in your heart

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Catfishing, Geek Love, Internet, Isaac Feels, Isaac+Derek brofeels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Pack Family, Pancakes, Sexting, met over the internet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac conoce a alguien por internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about the ba-bumps in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's all about the ba-bumps in your heart [English version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963244) by [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu)



> Situado temporalmente tras la segunda temporada, pero sin tener en cuenta los acontecimientos de la tercera. No hay Alfas y Jackson no se ha ido a ninguna parte.
> 
> El fic está plagado de conversaciones por internet, mensajes y emails, y hay links que llevan a YouTube o a fotos (algunas NSFW), así que atentos a eso.
> 
> Infinita gratitud a littlegelen por ser mi beta y mi soulmate y [la Ann de mi Leslie](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luuksyLIwz1qi6d7ao3_r3_250.gif) y la Leslie de mi April. Sin ella esto habría sido un caos aún mayor.

Danny lleva su camiseta de la suerte debajo de una camisa azul nueva que Jackson le ayudó a elegir. Es elegante, pero casual como una visita a la tienda de comics de Beacon Hills, y aparentemente el color le resalta no-sé-qué. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestarle mucha atención. Lleva también sus calzoncillos de la suerte, pero eso no se lo va a decir a nadie, y mucho menos a Be. Porque no quiere que piense que Danny quiere _algo_ , aunque lo quiera. No es algo que puedas decir en la primera cita con alguien con quien llevas casi-saliendo meses. No sabe cómo se lo tomaría Be, porque es difícil de descifrar a veces, cuando sólo se comunican con palabras en una pantalla. Espera que en persona sea más fácil, que en su cara y su tono de voz encuentre todas las cosas que le gusta intuir en sus palabras.

Lleva una semana sin poder pensar en otra cosa, desde que le dijo que le gustaría que se vieran. Lleva meses, la verdad, deseando conocerle en persona, demasiado asustado para proponérselo. Porque no sabe cómo se llama, no sabe qué aspecto tiene ni dónde vive ni cómo es el sonido que hace cuando se ríe; pero de alguna manera le conoce perfectamente. Y siente como si él realmente le entendiera, como si no tuviera que esconderse tras su aspecto o su familia o su estatus en la estúpida pirámide social del instituto con él. Nunca ha sido así con ninguno de sus novios. Y puede que no lo hayan dicho con esas palabras, pero es lo que son. Él es su novio y es el mejor que ha tenido, aunque eso tampoco sea muy difícil. Jackson tampoco lo entiende, pero aunque no se vean ni se toquen ni se acuesten juntos es la relación más real que ha tenido nunca, mucho más de lo que nunca creyó poder tener a través de internet. Es extraño. Está enamorado de alguien de quien no conoce el nombre aún.

Pero va a hacerlo enseguida.

Jackson se ha ofrecido a acompañarle, a quedarse en la tienda observando mientras ellos tienen su cita, o lo que sea esto, para asegurarse de que todo va bien y él no es un depravado de 60 años con intención de secuestrarle. Danny sabe que no lo es, así que le prohíbe entrar en la tienda, pero deja que le lleve en coche hasta allí, porque le gusta cuando Jackson ejerce de mejor amigo preocupado.

-Ten cuidado -le dice, mientras Danny sale del Porsche-. Llámame si necesitas que venga a por ti. Pásalo bien. 

-Lo haré.

-Usa condón. 

-Ugh, cállate.

-Como si no estuvieras pensando en saltarle encima en cuanto le veas.

A lo mejor lo piensa. Está un poco nervioso, porque no está seguro de cómo va a reaccionar, o de cómo debería hacerlo. Porque se muere por besarle, por rodearle con los brazos como lleva deseando hacer mucho tiempo, recorrer con las manos todos esos planos de piel que ha imaginado tocar al ver sus fotos. Pero nunca han hablado de ello. 

Espera a que Jackson se vaya, para asegurarse de que lo hace, y respira hondo un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta de la tienda de comics. Nunca hay mucha gente allí dentro, sobre todo a esa hora. Un par de chavales de unos doce años rebuscan en las cajas de a un dólar, y un tipo de la edad de su padre discute con el dueño sobre una figurita de Flash. Hay alguien alto y de pelo claro de espaldas a la puerta, observando la estantería de las novedades, y por un instante piensa que es él, y el corazón le hace algo extraño. Pero entonces se da la vuelta, cuando la puerta se cierra con un golpe metálico, y se da cuenta de que sólo es Isaac Lahey. Es típico, que hayan elegido un sitio en el que nunca hay nadie conocido y aparezca allí un compañero de clase. Ni siquiera sabía que Isaac aún leyera comics.

Le saluda con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa, y él la devuelve tímidamente. Por suerte él no es muy dado a iniciar conversaciones, así que cuando Danny le da la espalda y se inclina ante una caja llena de manga como si le interesara lo más mínimo Isaac no trata de charlar con él. En otras condiciones había sido más amable, habría hablado con él un rato mientras rebuscaban entre las ofertas, pero no tiene tiempo para eso. Se lo explicará en otro momento, si pregunta. No cree que lo haga, de todas maneras, porque Isaac es un tío reservado y callado... y un poco raro.

Danny mira su reloj, y aún quedan cinco minutos. Aún así saca el teléfono.

>   
> **Para: B**  
>  ya estoy aquí :) 

No quiere parecer desesperado, pero hay una pequeña parte de él que teme que le vaya a dar plantón. No tiene ninguna razón para pensarlo, pero siempre existe esa posibilidad. Fue Be el que tuvo la idea de que se vieran, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya podido cambiar de opinión en el último momento, o que haya decidido que no está preparado, o que le haya atropellado un camión de camino a Beacon Hills. Esas cosas pasan en las películas, y las películas tienen que basarse en algo real, ¿verdad? Está imaginándose lo peor cuando el teléfono vibra en sus manos, y le falta tiempo para abrir el mensaje. 

>   
> **De: B**  
>  yo también. mira detrás de ti. 

Y lo hace. Y por un momento está confuso, porque sigue sin haber nadie allí. Sólo Isaac, con su teléfono en las manos y las mejillas sonrojadas, que levanta una mano y mueve los dedos como si estuviera saludándole. A él. No hay nadie más allí. 

-Hola, Dan.

Tarda un momento patéticamente largo en atar los cabos.

-¿Qué? ¿Es esto una broma?

La cara de Isaac cambia en una décima de segundo.

-¿Qué? No. Soy yo.

Ni siquiera tiene palabras. Abre la boca y no es capaz de decir nada. Algo amargo y caliente le sube por la garganta, el corazón le late en los oídos. A lo mejor quiere gritar, pero a lo mejor quiere llorar. Y Danny nunca grita y nunca llora, pero se siente más humillado que nunca en su vida, se siente estúpido.

-¿Qué significa esto? -es todo lo que consigue decir.

-Yo... Danny -contesta él. Isaac tiene la frente arrugada y los ojos extrañamente vacíos.

-Sabía que había algo raro. No me decías tu nombre, ni me enseñabas tu cara, y yo creí que... -Cuando lo dice en voz alta resulta tan obvio. -Ni siquiera sé lo que creía. Soy un gilipollas.

Isaac abre la boca pero él no se queda allí para oír lo que tiene que decir. La campana de la puerta tintinea violentamente cuando la abre de un empujón y sale a la calle.

-No ha sido... -musita Isaac saliendo detrás de él.

-¿Te has divertido? -le corta-. Dime que al menos te lo has pasado bien riéndote de mí, porque...

-No ha sido... -intenta él otra vez, pero ni siguiera levanta lo suficiente la voz como para que Danny lo registre.

-Espero que hayas guardado bien todas esas fotos -escupe-. Que vayas a sacarles mucho partido. No me puedo creer lo gilipollas que he sido.

-Dan, te juro que...

-¡No me llames así! -dice, casi grita. Nota el corazón bombeando rabioso en sus sienes.

-No sabía que eras tú, al principio.

-¿Y luego tampoco ataste los cabos? Llevas meses tomándome por tonto y engañándome, ten la decencia de parar ahora, Isaac.

-No era mi intención... Nada de lo que te dije es mentira.

-Ah, entonces vale -dice, sangrando sarcasmo-. Supongo que aquella conversación en la que me dijiste que ibas conmigo al instituto me la perdí. La culpa es mía por confiar en alguien sin cara y sin nombre.

-Lo siento -musita patéticamente-. Lo siento. Pensé que si sabías que era yo no ibas a querer... No sé. Tenía miedo.

-Soy yo el que tiene que estar asustado, Isaac, porque eres un puto psicópata. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

-Danny...

-¡No vuelvas a...!

Isaac se encoge, da un paso atrás contra el escaparate de la tienda y se hace muy pequeño. Danny ni siquiera puede seguir mirándole. Está a punto de vomitar, o de echarse a llorar de pura rabia. O de otra cosa, un poco más hundida en su pecho, pero no quiere pensar en eso.

\----

A Isaac no se le da bien la gente, nunca se le ha dado bien, incluso desde antes de la muerte de su hermano y de que su padre se convirtiera en _aquello_. Eso realmente sólo lo hizo todo más difícil, pero los problemas ya estaban allí.

De niño no tenía muchos amigos, nunca supo conectar con nadie y nadie se paró a enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Él leía sus comics y no se quejaba cuando le elegían el último en clase de gimnasia para hacer los equipos de baloncesto, aunque él siempre fuera el más alto.

Ni siquiera ahora tiene amigos, aunque Erica y Boyd lo parezcan desde fuera. Ellos son hermanos, más que nada, y sabe que si no fuera porque los tres son los Betas de Derek ni siquiera se llevarían bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Les quiere, porque la convivencia y los lazos de sangre hacen imposible otra cosa, pero también les odia. Boyd es un sabelotodo que se cree demasiado bueno para hacer caso a lo que Derek tiene que decir, y Erica se ha convertido en una ególatra insoportable. Scott es lo más parecido que tiene a un amigo normal, aunque su relación se base en salvarse el culo mutuamente de vez en cuando y en comer Doritos bajo las gradas del campo de lacrosse, mientras Stiles se comporta como un novio celoso. Puede que ya no se siente solo en el comedor del instituto, pero su vida social sigue sin ser muy ajetreada. 

Por eso le gusta internet. Es fácil relacionarse con la gente cuando no son más que letras y píxeles, cuando tiene tiempo para pararse a pensar antes de hablar, y cuando la gente no le juzga por su aspecto o su familia o los rumores que corren en torno a él. Nadie tiene por qué saber que su madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro meses, o que su hermano se alistó en el ejército en cuanto tuvo edad para hacerlo y acabó en medio de un ataque en Fallujah tras el que no pudieron recoger su cuerpo para enterrarle como es debido, o que su padre tenía por costumbre disciplinarle a base de golpes de cinturón y noches enteras encerrado en un arcón congelador.

En internet se puede olvidar de todo eso y ser sólo un tipo medio gracioso cuando tiene un buen día, el mayor conocedor del Spiderman de la era de Todd McFarlane, una autoridad en todo lo relacionado con los Animorphs, capaz de recitar todos los Pokemon originales con sus evoluciones, entendido en indie-pop y música alternativa de la que nunca pasa por Beacon Hills, consumidor ávido de series de ciencia ficción y friki en general. Y ninguna de esas habilidades sirven para absolutamente nada en la vida real, pero en internet le convierten en una persona con la que merece la pena perder el tiempo. Y cuando deja de hacerlo, cuando alguien empieza a ver por debajo de toda esa pared de conocimiento inútil y se da cuenta de que en el fondo es un chaval de diecisiete años con problemas emocionales de todos los colores, sólo tiene que desaparecer, cambiarse el nombre y empezar de nuevo, cada vez un poco más cuidadoso. Ni siquiera dice adiós. 

Lleva un par de meses en ese foro de comics que encontró por casualidad, y ya tiene a tres o cuatro tipos con los que comentar el último número o la final de temporada de la serie de turno. Puede que no vayan a ser los padrinos en su boda, pero son gente, es interacción social. Le ayuda a convencerse de que hay personas ahí fuera que se parecen a él, que no es el peor bicho raro del mundo por mucho que cuando sale a la calle lo parezca.

Vive en las afueras de ese foro, sin atreverse a meter la cabeza en las conversaciones entre ese tipo de gente que se llama por los nombres de pila, que suman miles de mensajes y tres o cuatro estrellas encima de su avatar. Él es otro usuario anónimo más y eso está bien, es suficiente. Hasta que una tarde se cabrea.

Es una estupidez, como es todo en internet. Está comentando una serie en su hilo habitual y un capullo con el que nunca se ha llevado muy bien compara una escena con ' _aquella vez en la que en Juego de Tronos matan a..._ '. Y Isaac estalla. Porque la política sobre spoilers es clara, y él es un lector lento y la puñetera saga es increíblemente densa así que aún no ha llegado a ese punto. Y quedan un par de días para la luna llena y está bastante irascible, así que puede que amenace con matarle, o arrancarle las tripas, o algo igual de estúpido. Son cosas que pasan, y sólo los mentalmente muy inestables realmente llevan esas amenazas a cabo, pero el tipo tiene cáncer de estómago y un grupo de amigos que grita muy alto, y Isaac se da cuenta de que podría haber elegido otra parte del cuerpo que arrancarle de cuajo. Escribe otro mensaje dejando claro que siente su situación pero que eso no le va a hacer olvidar que su personaje favorito está muerto, y eso no ayuda demasiado. La cosa se calienta así que el moderador de turno le banea una semana tras congelar el hilo con un mensaje de lo más diplomático.

Isaac tiene suerte de que Derek esté trabajando, porque sale a la cocina y da un portazo al frigorífico porque puede, porque su padre ya no está allí para disciplinarle. Se come unos restos de pollo al limón sin molestarse en calentarlo ni en usar cubiertos y vuelve al ordenador, ya más tranquilo. Cuando actualiza el foro para comprobar que no le deja escribir se da cuenta de que tiene un mensaje privado y vuelve a enfadarse, porque parece que la brigada del cáncer no se ha quedado contenta con hacerle desaparecer una semana. Y son situaciones como esas las que hacen que decida cerrar la cuenta y encontrar otro sitio, porque sabe que de ahora en adelante esto le perseguirá cada vez que diga una palabra más alta que otra. Pero resulta que es _Moonlight_ , el mismo moderador que le ha baneado,

>   
> **De:** Moonlight  
>  **Asunto:** :( 
> 
> UGH, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. y siento que la cosa se haya descontrolado y hayas tenido que pagar tú los platos rotos. ya sabes cómo es esto, aunque esté de tu parte tengo que dejar que se salgan con la suya cuando sacan la carta de La C Mayúscula. es como "ya, BlackRogue, ya sé que tienes cáncer, y es una putada, pero eso no hace que dick grayson sea un Robin mejor que tim drake, siento decirte."
> 
> EN FIN. el tipo es un imbécil pero no se puede decir nada contra él porque te hace parecer insensible. no soy insensible, sabes? pero el cáncer no invalida las gilipolleces que dices.
> 
> bueno, sólo es una semana. trata de no amenazar con descuartizar a nadie a tu vuelta y no tendrá más consecuencias, jajaja.
> 
> un saludo. -d

Y es tan inesperado que un moderador sea alguien tan _normal_ , tan accesible. Isaac le ha visto comentando en los mismos hilos que él y nunca se ha atrevido a mirarle dos veces, porque ese tipo de personas no se juntan con novatos como él. El tipo es una institución, uno de los veteranos, uno de esos que es capaz de zanjar una discusión con un solo mensaje. Y siempre tiene detrás a un grupo de perrillos que le ríen las gracias y le dan la razón, y a Isaac eso le pone enfermo. Pero supone que eso no puede ser culpa de _Moonlight_. 

>   
> **Para:** Moonlight  
>  **Asunto:** Re: :(
> 
> No te preocupes, sobreviviré una semana :)
> 
> ß 

Y así de fácil decide quedarse un poco más.

Los mensajes privados siguen durante toda la semana, un par de ellos o tres al día. _Moonlight_ le pregunta por el último episodio de Arrow, porque se acuerda de que él es el único que no se la toma ni remotamente en serio, lo que le hace sentir estúpidamente importante; así que él responde y le comenta algo que le ha leído decir en el foro y a lo que no puede contestar " _porque me baneaste, no sé si te acuerdas ¬¬_ ". Y las cosas se encadenan.

Sin siquiera buscarle se da cuenta de que está por todas partes. Habla mucho de cine, le ve en los hilos de rock y música electrónica y en los de comics de DC pero también en los de Marvel, aunque jamás en los de videojuegos. Cuando entra en los de informática, sólo para curiosear, está prácticamente en cada conversación, soltando datos y términos técnicos que Isaac ni se molesta en tratar de descifrar. Y el 90% de hilos sobre el espacio y la NASA los abre él, lo que le parece muy gracioso por alguna razón.

Hay un par de usuarios que se atreven a llamarle Daniel, algún moderador y otros trolls habituales, de los que podrían haber alcanzado el nivel si no estuvieran liándola cada dos días. Él es... es agradable con todo el mundo, lo que es raro porque la gente agradable no llega lejos en internet. Pero tiene sentido porque es un tío muy listo, gracioso de una manera un poco retorcida y no trata de hacerse el interesante cuando no sabe de algo. Se hace respetar porque es auténtico, consigue que los abusones de patio de colegio dejen de comportarse como unos capullos e impone disciplina de una manera razonable y justa. Y no le cuesta ni cinco minutos darse cuenta de que sólo usa gifs de reacción de Jake el perro de Hora de Aventuras. Es todo tan inesperado.

La semana pasa rápido y los mensajes privados se suceden. Y aunque no se dicen nada muy importante, aprende muchas cosas de él por casualidad. Tiene veintidós años y al menos dos hermanos mayores, va a la universidad en California y estudia Teoría de lenguajes de programación y algo sobre encriptación, que Isaac es incapaz de entender mínimamente. Además, es probablemente gay, desde luego algo distinto a heterosexual; y no es raro con respecto a ello como son tantos en el foro, deseando lanzar sus tendencias sexuales a la cara a cualquier persona que pase por allí, como queriendo demostrar lo modernos que son. Puede que sea un poco así con todo, que lo le importe una mierda lo que piensen de él.

>   
> **Para:** Moonlight  
>  **Asunto:** :/
> 
> ¿Puedo llamarte Daniel?

Y la vida sigue pero él tiene a un moderador de su parte, a uno al que llama por su nombre de pila y con el que tiene bromas privadas en público. Se ha convertido en uno de esos a los que solía odiar, pero lo cierto es que tampoco ha cambiado nada. Daniel es la persona más normal del mundo, y podrían ser amigos en la vida real si Isaac no fuera un hombre lobo y un adolescente un poco defectuoso. 

>   
> **De:** Moonlight  
>  **Asunto:** Re: Re: \o/ \o/ \o/
> 
> Internet también es la vida real, sabes?
> 
> No me gusta decir IRL. AFK = Away form keyboard. Aunque si la vida -de verdad- sólo es la que pasamos lejos del teclado, la mía se resume en dormir. 
> 
> Y POR SUPUESTO tengo ese número, qué clase de persona crees que soy? Si me das tu mail te lo paso. Tengo un archivo con básicamente todos los números de Batman que importan (que son todos, impío!). 

\----

**daniel.m:** heey  
 **ß:** hola :)  
 **daniel.m:** así que tampoco aquí tienes nombre  
empiezo a pensar que no eres real  
 **ß:** a lo mejor soy un cyborg muy caro  
 **daniel.m:** no me opongo totalmente a eso, jajaj  
 **ß:** si no tengo nombre no dejo rastro  
soy como tu adorado batman  
me gasto billones de dólares en aparatitos para entrar volando en los callejones en los que roban bolsos  
 **daniel.m:** :O  
 **ß:** en vez de invertirlos en la educación pública y acabar con el problema a largo plazo  
 **daniel.m:** creí que íbamos a ser más civilizados en nuestra primera conversación por GTalk!!  
sacas las armas de destrucción masiva a la primera de cambio  
 **ß:** jajaja  
 **daniel.m:** (ahora en serio, sigues sin tener nombre)  
 **ß:** (cuando desaparezca no tendréis manera de volver a localizarme)  
 **daniel.m:** (pues no desaparezcas)  
(en serio)  
(no lo hagas)

\----

Los martes, Boyd y Erica van a cenar a casa. Jackson también, de vez en cuando, aunque se queja incansablemente durante toda la noche; y Scott deja que Stiles le arrastre alguna vez a hablar de estrategia y a compartir información sobrenatural.

Isaac tiene que sacar la silla de su escritorio cuando están todos, y no tienen platos suficientes del mismo juego. La comida no es nada del otro mundo, porque Derek lo único que sabe hacer aparte de carne a la parrilla y patatas asadas es lasaña de verduras, y eso deja de tener gracia el primer mes. Isaac hace asados que siempre se quedan secos, con guisantes y ensalada de tomate y una salsa un poco insípida, y aún así todos siguen apareciendo cada martes.

No hablan mucho de la manada o el monstruo de la semana o de la última luna llena. Es más que nada de cómo van las cosas en clase, de qué tal está el Sheriff, de si la madre de Erica ha encontrado trabajo o si el tratamiento del padre de Boyd está funcionando. Scott trae una bandeja de brownies o unas galletas, que es la manera nada sutil que tiene Melissa de ejercer de mamá pato, y todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con el codo metido dentro del puré de patata del de al lado y las rodillas chocando.

\----

Es un sábado por la noche y Derek está viendo un documental en el salón cuando Isaac sale de su habitación para cenar.

-Ha llamado Stiles -dice, lanzándole una mirada sobre el respaldo del sofá-. Preguntando si querías salir esta noche.

-No.

-Eso le he dicho.

-Podías haberme preguntado.

-No te has quitado el pijama en todo el día -le hace notar-. Estás comiendo macarrones fríos sobre el fregadero.

-Es el sábado perfecto -replica, limpiándose la salsa de tomate de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-A lo mejor deberías salir, la próxima vez. 

-A lo mejor deberías de salir tú, Derek. Si quisiera hablar conmigo me llamaría al móvil -dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Disfruta de tus tiburones -añade, antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto de nuevo.

Pone un episodio de una de las series que no ha tenido tiempo de ver entre semana y sube los pies al escritorio, dejando descansar el tupper de macarrones sobre su tripa. Prefiere mil veces ese plan a salir con Stiles y Scott y sentirse fuera de lugar, o con Erica y Boyd a verles toquetearse y estar enamorados. Nunca le ha molestado estar solo, ni pasar así los fines de semana. Son para descansar, y Isaac necesita descansar de la gente más que de ninguna otra cosa. Puede que parezca patético para cualquier persona normal, pero ese es realmente el sábado perfecto para él.

No lleva ni diez minutos del episodio cuando oye el sonido inconfundible del GTalk, que tiene por costumbre dejar abierto desde que habla con Daniel. Pausa el vídeo y se sienta para ser capaz de leer las letras pequeñas de la ventana de chat, porque a esas alturas de la noche todo empieza a estar un poco borroso.

 **daniel.m:** estás?  
 **ß:** hola  
creí que habrías salido  
 **daniel.m:** mi mejor amigo me lleva a un bar gay  
es ridículo, porque siempre que lo hace acaba ligando él más que yo, y él tiene novia  
y yo ni siquiera... ugh  
ni siquiera bebo  
y bailar sobrio me hace sentir idiota  
y el imbécil de mi ex siempre está allí  
 **ß:** no vayas

Isaac no entiende por qué saldría nadie con ese panorama desolador, pero Isaac no es todo el mundo. Él es la persona menos social que conoce, así que su opinión no suele contar demasiado.

 **daniel.m:** mis amigos dicen que paso demasiado tiempo encerrado  
y es verdad, pero eso no es malo  
no?  
vale, estoy en el equipo y salgo con la gente "popular" y mi mejor amigo es el prototipo de Rey del Baile de Invierno, pero...  
yo que sé, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo un episodio repetido de Sherlock antes que salir a enrollarme con cualquiera, como hacen ellos  
:(  
 **ß:** sólo he estado en un bar gay una vez en mi vida  
 **daniel.m:** jaja sí?  
no te creas que te pierdes nada  
ni siquiera si te van los tíos jaja  
 **ß:** entré buscando a un amigo y  
bueno, es una historia larga y complicada  
pero fue una noche bastante rara  
 **daniel.m:** qué pasó??  
 **ß:** fue la primera vez que besé a una chica  
y la primera vez que besé a un chico  
y fueron mi mejor amiga y un tío al que odio, básicamente  
:/  
 **daniel.m:** jajajaja bares gays~~  
 **ß:** no se me ocurre un sitio que me apetezca menos que una discoteca ahora mismo  
eso fue en una época rara de mi vida  
y ni siquiera hace tanto tiempo  
nunca he sido demasiado precoz para nada  
 **daniel.m:** oh bueno  
yo lo fui y  
no es que me arrepienta  
pero sólo he estado con capullos, así q a lo mejor es por eso  
siempre he parecido mayor de lo que soy y... vivo en un sitio relativamente pequeño y no es como si hubiera nadie con quien hacer experimentos, sabes?  
empecé a salir con 15 a las noches sin alcohol que hacían cada quince días  
(es un sitio como a media hora de mi pueblo)  
y todos tenían 18 y a mí me parecían tan mayores y tan maduros...  
perdí la virginidad la misma noche que di mi primer beso de verdad, en el asiento trasero de un coche  
y a él no le he vuelto a ver  
~~memories jaja  
 **ß:** wow  
 **daniel.m:** TMI  
ugh lo siento  
 **ß:** no, no  
yo aún soy virgen  
era un wow de wow qué pena doy  
con casi 18 años y mi primer beso lo di hace como 4 meses?  
y no es como si esto fuera a cambiar próximamente porque creo que hay un pacto secreto en mi instituto para no mirar nunca a un metro a la redonda de donde yo estoy  
soy muy popular  
 **daniel.m:** jajajaja  
 **ß:** era un wow de wow el tío más friki que conozco no es un marginado social CÓMO SE HACE ESO  
 **daniel.m:** jajajajajja  
 **ß:** supongo que es cuestión de... tiempo?  
 **daniel.m:** es cuestión de fingir  
si actúas como si supieras lo que haces alrededor de la gente al final acaba saliendo natural  
no lo sé  
a la mayoría de la gente no le importa una mierda lo que dices ni lo que haces ni lo que quieres  
en fin, esto me ha dado mucha ganas de salir esta noche!! D:  
qué me pongo?

Isaac quiere decirle que no lo piense mucho, que no vaya muy guapo. Que no vaya en absoluto, porque no quiere tener que oírle hablar al día siguiente de ese chico con el que se acostó, al que no le importaba nada excepto que se la iba a chupar.

 **ß:** algo que haga que dejen de fijarse en tu amigo  
 **daniel.m:** como si eso fuera a pasar...  
tendría que empezar a vestirme, me recogen en 10min  
pfffffffffffffffff  
 **ß:** pásalo bien  
;)  
 **daniel.m:** :)))) 

Daniel se desconecta un par de minutos después, y Isaac vuelve a poner ese episodio que dejó a medias. Su noche consiste en eso, capítulo tras capítulo con pequeñas pausas para leer los posts nuevos del foro, que no está tampoco demasiado activo. Lo inteligente sería irse a la cama, pero no tiene demasiado sueño y aún tiene un par de sitcoms con las que ponerse al día. Cuando quiere darse cuenta son las cuatro de la mañana y Derek hace tiempo que respira pesadamente al otro lado de la casa, y debería pensar en dormir él también si quiere aprovechar el domingo para hacer los deberes de Historia. Apaga la pantalla del ordenador y quita las cosas de encima de la cama antes de ir al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Está apartando el edredón cuando GTalk vuelve a pitar. La primera vez Isaac cree que se está volviendo loco, que pasa tanto tiempo frente al ordenador que ya alucina los sonidos, pero la segunda es imposible de ignorar. Se sienta de nuevo y enciende la pantalla.

 **daniel.m:** soy un imbedicl  
estás ahi=  
?  
 **ß:** estás borracho?  
 **daniel.m:** si  
qiero decirte una cosa  
peor no quiero qu ete enfades  
porque  
 **ß:** qué pasa?  
 **daniel.m:** no tengo 20 aoos  
 **ß:** ?  
 **daniel.m:** años  
teno 126  
joder  
16  
y no voy a la uni  
pero no es metira nada de l que he dichio  
no queria mentirte a ti solo a tdoso los demñas  
porque  
en el foro no puedes decier que tienes 13 y quye te respeten!  
asi que dije quee tenia 17....  
y pasó el tiempo y tuve que cumpkir más años!  
y me invente que iba a la uni, pero sigo en el instituto  
y quiero esrudair tª de lenguajes eso es verdasd  
di algo?  
 **ß:** qué quieres que diga?  
 **daniel.m:** que no teimporta  
llevo toda la noche pensadno en que te he estado minriwndo  
mintiendo  
todo es verdad menios eso  
asi q cuando digo qu e mi primera vez fue con 15 fue hace aoñ y medio  
y solo tengo22 en mi carnet falso  
 **ß:** y qué quieres que diga, dan?  
no me importa los años que tengas  
todos mentimos en internet  
 **daniel.m:** tu mientes?=  
 **ß:** cuando tengo que hacerlo  
 **daniel.m:** me has mentido?  
 **ß:** no  
he camuflado  
hay cosas que no se pueden contar  
 **daniel.m:** que cosas has cambuflasdo?  
JODER  
camuflado?

Isaac tarda un momento en contestar, porque no es como si pudiera contárselas. No puede decir que es un hombre lobo, que vive con su Alfa porque una Kanima mató a su padre. Tampoco puede decir que se alegró de que lo hiciera.

 **daniel.m:** ?  
 **ß:** mi familia  
mi hermano no es mi hermano  
mis padres no están  
 **daniel.m:** po rque?  
 **ß:** creo que tendrías que irte a la cama.  
 **daniel.m:** ya klo se  
he pensando mucho esta noche ent i y no quiero que estes enfadado conmigo  
me gusta cuando me lalmas Dan  
nadie ma´s hace eso.  
no dejes que siga hablando porqeu dire tontería  
s  
 **ß:** ya las estás diciendo  
 **daniel.m:** ya  
necesito saber que m eperdonas  
 **ß:** no tengo nada que perdonarte  
no estoy enfadado  
 **daniel.m:** no me digas que esdta´s decpecionado  
estás  
porque eso es peor  
 **ß:** jaj  
no  
pero es raro  
te imaginaba de una manera y...  
 **daniel.m:** vivo con mis pdres y voy al instituto y todo lo demñás es igual  
TE LO JUOR  
TODO lo que tte he dichio  
no quiero que pienses que t ehe engañado  
 **ß:** dan  
vale  
no estoy enfadado  
ahora que sé que soy el mayor me das un poco menos de miedo

\----

>   
> **Para:** daniel.m  
>  **Asunto:** a lo mejor ya lo has visto
> 
> pero me he acordado de ti
> 
> [video](http://vimeo.com/29346958)

\----

**daniel.m:** dame tu # de móvil  
 **ß:** para?  
 **daniel.m:** para mandarte mensajes  
DUH  
 **ß:** siempre tengo el móvil en silencio  
y no intentes llamarme porque no lo cogeré  
nunca lo cojo  
odio hablar por teléfono  
 **daniel.m:** vale VALE  
DAME TU NÚmero  
eso no iba en mayúsculas, pero estoy determinado a que me lo des  
hazlo

Y lo hace, y dos segundos después su móvil vibra sobre la mesa y en la pantalla se ilumina un mensaje.

>   
> **[número desconocido]:**  
>  ¿de qué casa de hogwarts eres? 

Lo mira un momento como si fuera la pregunta más marciana que le han hecho jamás. Puede que lo sea, y teniendo en cuenta que convive con hombres-lobo... 

**ß:** ?????  
 **daniel.m:** contesta ;)  
me voy fuera este finde y no voy a tener internet  
pero tengo el teléfonoooo  
 **ß:** oh  


Lo peor de todo, honestamente, es que ni siquiera necesita pensar la respuesta. Guarda el número en la memoria y teclea rápidamente. 

>   
> **enviado:** podría decir 50% gryffindor 50% hufflepuff. pero realmente es 97% hufflepuff y 3% neville longbottom xD  
>  **Dan:** oh dios MÍO esto no va a funcionar jamás!! 100% slytherclaw!  
>  **enviado:** eso sólo es porque te crees más listo y más malo de lo que realmente eres  
>  **Dan:** ajajajaja  
>  **enviado:** ven con los huffies, somos mediocres pero somos buena gente :D  
>  **Dan:** no es con ellos con los que tengo problemas. los gry... por qué lo llaman valentía cuando realmente es un instinto de supervivencia defectuoso?  
>  **enviado:** vale, te acabo de ver el lado slytherin. considérate bloqueado de todas las redes sociales.  
>  **Dan:** :O suerte que tengo tu teléfono, entonces! voy a ayudar a mi padre a cargar el coche, luego hablamos :) 

\----

La luna llena ese mes es horrible. Es todas las definiciones de horrible juntas en ocho horas de caos y descontrol y gente gritando y sangrando y Stiles partiendo los cráneos de un grupo de brujas con un bate de béisbol y Derek mordiendo a Jackson para que volviera a entrar en sí. Es la experiencia más terrorífica que Isaac ha vivido en años.

Cuando llega a casa por la mañana se quita la ropa llena de sangre seca y lo que parecen trozos de hueso y se da una ducha eterna. Ha estado cerca de morir esa noche. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber muerto, y es casi un milagro que ninguno haya salido seriamente herido. Él tiene un hombro medio dislocado, pero no tardará en curar, igual que el tajo en el estómago de Derek. El mordisco de Jackson será algo más lento, pero no tiene por qué ser problemático. Los humanos están bien, y los lobos se recuperarán, así que podría haber ido peor. Pero aún así todos están bastante jodidos unos días.

El viernes no va a clase, y por la noche antes de irse a la cama le manda un mensaje a Daniel preguntando qué tal el día, porque ha tenido tantas cosas de las que preocuparse que no ha podido ni sentarse frente al ordenador. No recibe una contestación enseguida, lo que siempre es extraño en él, y acaba durmiéndose esperándola. El sábado es más de lo mismo, rondas por Beacon Hills para comprobar que los supervivientes del aquelarre cumplieron su promesa de abandonar el territorio de la manada, reuniones en casa para repasar por qué los lobos no fueron capaces de mantener el control durante el ataque, broncas de Derek, broncas de Scott, broncas entre Scott y Derek. Cuando todo el mundo se marcha él se acuerda de mirar su móvil, y hay un par de mensajes nuevos. Los contesta y Dan no tarda en responder, en preguntarle por su día y hablarle de todas las cosas que se ha perdido en las últimas 48 horas. Ha parecido mucho más tiempo que eso. Es casi la una cuando cede ante el peso de sus párpados y se duerme.

El domingo por la mañana se despierta sin escuchar el latido de Derek en casa. No es raro, pero aún así le pone nervioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes. No puede evitar ponerse siempre en lo peor. Da una vuelta por la casa para cerciorarse de que todo está bien, y aunque su cama está hecha y la taza de café en el fregadero, Isaac saca su móvil y le envía un mensaje.

>   
> ****enviado:**** ok?

La contestación no tarda en llegar mas que una docena de segundos. 

>   
> **Derek:** k.

Y es estúpido lo aliviado que se siente, pero aún más estúpido es el miedo que le paraliza cuando piensa en que algo le pueda pasar a Derek.

Va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Derek ha dejado la cafetera vacía, así que hace una nueva y la pone al fuego mientras mezcla la masa para las tortitas. Enciende la pequeña tele que tienen en una esquina de la encimera y repasa todos los canales hasta encontrar algo que haga suficiente ruido como para que Isaac no necesite pensar. En uno de esos canales locales que no emiten más que series de saldo están reponiendo capítulos de X-Men, la serie de dibujos de los ochenta, y la deja. Como si de alguna manera hubiera sentido que se acordaba de él, Dan le manda un mensaje.

>   
> **Dan:** hey  
>  **enviado:** hola  
>  sabes que los domingos echan xmen en la tele?  
>  hacía tiempo que no me levantaba tan pronto un fin de semana jaja  
>  **Dan:** yo llevo desde las ocho  
>  **enviado:** y eso?  
>  **Dan:** ha sido una mañana rara.  
>  no sé  
>  a lo mejor no estoy despierto  
>  **enviado:** qué ha pasado??  
>  **Dan:** puff

Tarda mucho tiempo en seguir hablando. Tanto que Isaac hace la primera tortita, esa que siempre sale demasiado gorda y un poco cruda, y se la come en tres bocados mientras vierte otra cucharada de masa en la sartén. 

>   
> **Dan:** es largo de contar  
>  es complicado  
>  cuéntame tú algo  
>  **enviado:** estoy solo en casa y hago tortitas  
>  **Dan:** ocasión especial?  
>  **enviado:** es domingo  
>  hago tortitas los domingos

No solía hacerlo, antes. No solía gustarle cocinar, porque desde que se fue su hermano al ejército heredó sus tareas en casa, y hacer la cena todos los días era una de ellas. Los fines de semana con su padre no eran distintos que los días entre semana, y no había razón para celebrar pasar más horas de lo normal con él.

Cuando empezó a vivir con Derek se dio cuenta de que cada vez que iba a la compra volvía con una botella de sirope de arce, por alguna razón, y empezaron a amontonarse en la despensa, así que una mañana de domingo buscó una receta e hizo tortitas para él. Las primeras veces salieron deformes y medio quemadas, pero él se las comía igualmente, nadando sobre una cantidad absurda de sirope. Isaac no hizo ninguna pregunta, Derek nunca le contó si había algún significado detrás de eso, pero cada domingo se sentaban frente a frente en la mesa y acababan con una torre de tortitas en silencio, entre sorbos de café con leche.

Por aquél entonces su convivencia era extraña, porque los dos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a estar solos, a no poder depender de nadie. 

>   
> **Dan:** mataría por unas tortitas y un episodio de x-men ahora mismo  
>  tengo que acompañar a mi madre a la compra  
>  y creo que voy a fingir que tengo fiebre  
>  lo peor de todo es que se lo creerá y me hará sopa de pollo para comer  
>  y me hará sentir aún más culpable  
>  en fin  
>  qué episodio es? cómo de capullo está siendo gámbito? 

Hablan de nada en particular un buen rato, mientras Isaac bebe café y acaba de preparar el desayuno. Y Dan está raro, peo no se atreve a preguntar, a presionarle para que se lo cuente. Él no lo hace cuando Isaac tiene un mal día, que es algo mucho más habitual, así que decide devolverle el favor y entretenerle hasta que se sienta capaz de hablar con él o hasta que se olvide de por qué estaba tan preocupado.

Le gusta pensar que Daniel sabe que puede contarle cualquier cosa, que tienen suficiente confianza. Y es cierto que él tiene demasiados secretos, pero son todos necesarios, son inevitables. Le gustaría poder hablarle de los hombres lobo, de todas las criaturas extrañas que pueblan los bosques, de todas las que hasta hace no mucho pensaba que eran sólo ficción, y de aquellas que nunca se podría haber llegado a imaginar. Quiere hablarle de sus pesadillas, de las noches que pasa en vela porque le da miedo cerrar los ojos, de su claustrofobia y de sus cicatrices; pero eso es aún más peligroso que hablarle de lo sobrenatural y da mucho más miedo. Así que se calla, aunque sabe que no está engañando a nadie. 

Pero en algún momento se lo contará. Se sentará frente a él, cara a cara, y le hablará de todas esas cosas que le dan tanto miedo. 

Derek llega a casa cuando él ya ha acabado de desayunar y está fregando los cacharros. Ha tapado el plato que le ha guardado y está en el microondas para que no que queden las tortitas heladas, y sin decir una palabra lo coge y se sienta a la mesa, clavándoles el tenedor furiosamente. 

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta él, aclarando las varillas bajo el grifo. 

-Jackson -dice simplemente, frunciendo el ceño con frustración, y se mete media tortita a la boca como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente. 

-¿Qué ha hecho? 

-Me ha levantado a las ocho de la mañana para ir a desayunar con su amigo y que le cuente "todo lo de los hombres lobo" -dice, haciendo las comillas en el aire, con un gesto de desesperación y de desprecio y de cansancio con la estupidez humana. Y sería menos cómico si no tuviera sirope de arce en la barbilla. 

-¿A Danny? 

-Así que ahora tenemos otro adolescente del que preocuparnos, como si no fuera suficiente con Stiles, Lydia y Allison y su familia de cazadores. 

Isaac se encoge de hombros. 

-Danny es un tío inteligente -dice sencillamente, porque no le conoce demasiado pero sabe que lo es. Es demasiado amigo de Jackson como para que Isaac se trague su rollo de buena persona, pero sabe que tiene más sentido común que todo el resto de humanos de la manada juntos. 

-¿Es inmortal? Porque eso me gustaría. Sería un alivio. 

-No creo. 

-Ya -gruñe, comiéndose otra tortita. 

-Pero es inteligente. Derek, te van a sentar mal -le riñe-, mastica antes de tragar. 

\----

>   
> **De:** daniel.m  
>  **Asunto:** My little time with you is more than I get, let’s run with it because it’s all we can take
> 
> [Instant crush](https://soundcloud.com/alsosprachzara/daft-punk-instant-crush-feat)  
> 

\----

**daniel.m:** vas a algún lado en las vacaciones de primavera?  
 **ß:** no creo  
 **daniel.m:** por?  
 **ß:** no tengo dinero ni nadie con quién ir, jaja  
y mi hermano trabaja, así que...  
 **daniel.m:** oh vaya  
 **ß:** tú?  
 **daniel.m:** voy a ver la presa hoover  
 **ß:** ?  
 **daniel.m:** mi padre es arquitecto y le gustan este tipo de cosas  
y no es como si pudieras ir a ningún sitio en las vacaciones de primavera sin que esté lleno de chicas enseñando las tetas... :|  
así que en mi familia nos juntamos cada año y vamos a hacer algo super friki  
pero bueno  
 **ß:** suena divertido  
todos tus hermanos?  
 **daniel.m:** sí  
 **ß:** :)  
 **daniel.m:** en fin...

Dan escribe algo y el aviso se queda en la pantalla, chivándole que no lo ha mandado, y él vuelve a leer la conversación para averiguar qué ha hecho mal para que se calle de repente. Le da mala espina, porque Dan no es así, no es habitual en él dejar algo a medias, o hablar por hablar. A Isaac no le interesa una mierda la presa Hoover, pero quiere que Dan le cuente todo lo que sabe sobre ella, y que le hable de su padre y de los sitios a los que han ido juntos, y de sus hermanos y cómo era vivir con ellos de pequeño. Y se da cuenta de que él no puede contarle nada de su vida.

 

 **daniel.m:** has visto el último episodio de TWD?  
 **ß:** oye...  
que yo no tenga familia no significa que no quiera saber cosas sobre la tuya  
 **daniel.m:** joder  
lo siento  
hago eso, verdad?  
 **ß:** llevo así mucho tiempo  
no me voy a sentir incómodo  
 **daniel.m:** trato de ser tan... respetuoso? que cierro el círculo y me convierto en un imbécil  
pero no quiero que parezca que...  
 **ß:** me pasa mucho, no creas  
 **daniel.m:** en serio?  
 **ß:** no  
mi padre era un alcohólico muy ruidoso así que nadie en todo el pueblo siente la necesidad de respetarlo  
 **daniel.m:** oh  
 **ß:** y se me olvida que decir esas cosas incomoda a la gente normal  
lo bueno de eso es que no hay muchas cosas que puedas decir que me vayan a ofender  
ni 'me encanta tener familia' ni 'tener familia es un coñazo'  
no deja de ser verdad  
y quiero oírlo si tú quieres contármelo  
:)  
 **daniel.m:** eres  
......  
todo lo que te quiero decir suena muy raro  
 **ß:** jajaja, vale  
 **daniel.m:** podemos hablar de TWD un momento mientras lo proceso?  
 **ß:** ok  
 **daniel.m:** (la palabra es genial)  
(y sé que es raro decir que eres genial cuando me hablas de tu padre, pero)

\----

Derek y él ni siquiera necesitan hablar, la mayor parte del tiempo. Ninguno de los dos tiene muchas cosas que decir, así que sus conversaciones son cortas y van al grano, y hay días que pueden sobrevivir sin cruzar más que diez palabras.

Al principio era extraño, Isaac sentía la necesidad de rellenar los silencios para que Derek no creyera que estaba incómodo, o que él también le tenía miedo. Puede que sea la única persona del pueblo que no se lo ha tenido nunca, que siempre ha visto más allá de su fachada de tío duro y meditabundo. Es un tío triste, cada día un poquito menos, y un tío solitario. Está bien, Isaac también lo es.

La gente se cambia de acera cuando les ven aparecer, cuando se acercan al supermercado a hacer la compra o al restaurante chino a pedir un menú para cuatro para llevar. A Isaac no le pasa cuando anda solo, y Derek asegura que a él tampoco, que sólo es si están los dos juntos. A lo mejor porque ya les hace gracia la situación, así que se ponen sus cazadoras de cuero y sus Ray Ban y caminan amenazantemente, como si fueran gente con una misión. 

-¿Tienes la lista? -dice Derek bajando del Camaro. Pulsa el botón del mando por encima del hombro y se guarda las llaves con una floritura en el bolsillo.

-¿No has apuntado los pepinillos?

-Si no están en la lista es que no los he apuntado.

-Nunca apuntas nada de lo que te pido -refunfuña-. Tampoco están los ositos de gominola.

-¿En serio necesitas poner los ositos de gominola en la lista de la compra?

-No te cuesta nada apuntarlos.

-No recuerdo que tu tutor comentara que se te había olvidado escribir, la última vez que fui a hablar con él -dice, abriendo la puerta del supermercado y aguantándola para que pase una señora mayor.

-Mi tutor ni siquiera se sabe mi nombre.

-Dice que estás avanzando mucho en Matemáticas. Eso está bien.

\----

>   
> **enviado:** si te digo la verdad nunca le he encontrado la gracia a community  
>  **Dan:** STOP  
>  voy a hacer como si no hubiera leído eso  
>  **enviado:** supongo que no soy muy de comedias?  
>  **Dan:** ahora que empezabas a resultarme atractivo!  
>  **enviado:** ??? cómo que empezaba?  
>  **Dan:** ves? eres gracioso. POR QUÉ NO TE GUSTAN LAS COMEDIAS.  
>  **enviado:** no estaba intentando ser gracioso  
>  creo que ese es el problema  
>  **Dan:** vale, si hablabas en serio todas esas veces en las que creí que estabas siendo sarcástico voy a tener que replantearme esta atracción  
>  **enviado:** esto va a ser divertido  
>  **Dan:** no. tu sentido del humor está mal calibrado  
>  fuera de aquí. 

\----

Llevan hablando desde la hora de comer, mandándose mensajes sin importancia mientras Isaac estaba en clase de italiano y luego en la de Geografía. Al llegar a casa pasan al ordenador, a leer webcomics juntos, ver vídeos de youtube, a trollear un poco en el foro y a ver el último capítulo de Criminal Minds, que hace varias temporadas que ya no es lo mismo, pero sigue siendo Criminal Minds. Y llega la hora de la cena y Isaac no quiere dejar de hablar con él, así que hacen una pausa para que se prepare una ensalada y un sandwich y Derek le mira muy mal cuando entra a comérselo a su cuarto. Dan está solo en casa, que es algo que pasa demasiado a menudo para que sea normal, así que a él nadie le reprocha que esté convirtiéndose en uno de esos japoneses que no salen de su habitación en años. Derek ve demasiado las noticias. Él se pide una pizza, y hablan sobre pizza como una hora. Es estúpido pero la pizza nunca había sido tan interesante y tan divertida y, honestamente, podrían estar hablando de física cuántica y seguiría siendo interesante, porque Daniel es... Daniel probablemente _sabe_ de física cuántica, cuando Isaac ni siquiera entiende el concepto general.

Nunca le había pasado algo así. Nunca le había interesando tanto lo que alguien tuviera que decir. Con toda esa gente de internet con la que se lleva bien tiene conversaciones y comparte aficiones y se entretiene, pero siempre llega un momento en el que piensa ' _haz el favor de callarte porque estoy tratando de ver Dexter, joder_ ', y eso no le pasa con Daniel. Siempre pueden verlo juntos, porque no hay nada que le guste más que sus discursos de veinte minutos sobre lo innecesaria que es la voz en off, y lo rápido que descubre de qué le suena a Isaac el actor que interpreta a cualquier personaje nuevo.

Son las dos de la mañana y a estas alturas llevan hablando prácticamente doce horas ininterrumpidas, así que aprovecha para convencerle de que se tiene que hacer un tumblr. Isaac nunca antes había compartido su tumblr con nadie, porque es realmente engorroso tener que empezarlo desde cero cuando se ve obligado a huir, así que prefiere mantenerlo separado del resto de su vida en internet, más prescindible. Pero a Dan se lo enseña, porque si tiene que alejarse de él, cerrar el tumblr va a ser el menor de sus problemas.

 

 **ß:** no sabría decirte para qué vale  
realmente  
aparte de para robarte horas y horas de vida  
no tienes que crear nada, no puedes relacionarte con la gente...  
es estupendo  
 **daniel.m:** jajaja ya veo  
 **ß:** hay gifs  
y porno  
hay gatos  
no todo en el mismo post  
necesariamente  
(a veces sí)  
 **daniel.m:** dios.  
 **ß:** y si no estás convencido después de eso yo ya no puedo hacer mucho más  
 **daniel.m:** no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte

Isaac se queda un momento sin respiración. Porque, ¿qué? Y sí, llevan meses dando vueltas el uno en torno al otro, en el límite confuso entre ser amigos y ser personas que quieren algo más, pero. Pero Daniel ni siquiera sabe su nombre, y no sabe que él realmente es un perdedor que ni tiene amigos, que es delgaducho y huesudo y que a veces tartamudea cuando habla en público. Y él es la persona más interesante que Isaac ha conocido, tan inteligente que a veces se pregunta cómo soporta hablar con alguien como él, tan simple. Y es tan gracioso y tan.

Se da cuenta de que no ha contestado.

 

 **daniel.m:** mierda  
perdona  
mierda  
 **ß:** yo también  
 **daniel.m:** qué?  
 **ß:** quiero besarte  
desde hace tiempo  
pero yo que sé  
 **daniel.m:** en serio??  
 **ß:** yo soy patético y es algo que creí que solo me pasaba a mí  
porque... en serio? con alguien que no sé ni dónde vive??  
 **daniel.m:** no lo eres, deja de decir eso  
eres...  
estoy un poco loco por ti  
jaja  
 **ß:** !!  
 **daniel.m:** y es una locura lo mucho que quiero besarte, porque ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tienes, pero hay veces que tengo esta... sensación en el estómago  
como si pudiera atravesar la pantalla...  
pero tú no estás ahí, sólo hay... letras y me siento idiota porque es una reacción física ante algo que no es físico  
y desafía las leyes de la lógica!  
dime que no es sólo cosa mía  
 **ß:** no es solo cosa tuya  
 **daniel.m:** gracias a dios  
porque me doy cuenta de que no tiene muchos sentido porque no sé nada de ti, pero sé cosas que no puedes contarme  
sé que no es fácil hacerte sonreír, pero cuando lo haces... no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar cursi  
sé que tienes una sonrisa preciosa  
 **ß:** dan por favor  
 **daniel.m:** shh! estoy hablando de lo mucho que me gustas y me vas a tener que oír  
leer  
y sé que no me vas a querer contestar, porque vas de tipo duro y misterioso y no te gusta hablar de ti mismo  
y puedes pararme en cualquier momento si crees que empiezo a hacer el ridículo  
pero creo que eres lo mejor  
y eres la mejor parte de mi día, casi todos los días  
y no sé qué cara tienes, pero cuando pienso en ti sé que eres muy guapo?  
 **ß:** ugh por qué?  
 **daniel.m:** porque lo eres por dentro  
 **ß:** cállate  
 **daniel.m:** en serio  
 **ß:** no lo soy  
ni por dentro ni por fuera  
 **daniel.m:** no trates de engañarme porque te conozco  
 **ß:** vale  
no sé si es ~precioso, pero tú me haces sonreír  
mucho  
 **daniel.m:** ves? no puedes engañarme  
aunque te burles de mí  
y ahora soy yo el que sonríe  
como un maníaco  
en serio  
pide ayuda  
 **ß:** jajaj idiota  
 **daniel.m:** pero no dejo de pensar en cómo sería besarte  
y  
para  
 **ß:** no estoy haciendo nada!  
 **daniel.m:** pero no dejas de ser adorable y es difícil dejar de imaginarlo  
 **ß:** ni siquiera me estás dejando decir nada :(  
 **daniel.m:** estás poniendo esa cara en la vida real?  
porque eso no ayuda  
 **ß:** :p  
 **daniel.m:** ...  
sigues sin ayudar  
 **ß:** ya lo sé  
ni siquiera sé qué decir  
porque  
creí que esto no le pasaba a la gente como yo  
 **daniel.m:** y a quién le va a pasar si no?  
todos los demás están en la calle encontrando a personas de carne y hueso  
 **ß:** jajajajajaja vale  
yo soy de carne y hueso  
 **daniel.m:** me niego a imaginarte como algo distinto a un cyborg  
(uno muy caro)  
 **ß:** te acuerdas de las cosas más estúpidas  
 **daniel.m:** uhm...  
está muy mal si digo que podríamos intercambiar fotos?  
hemos dejado pasar tiempo suficiente?  
 **ß:** desde nuestro reconocimiento de atracción mutua? como 3 minutos  
 **daniel.m:** jajaja hace como un mes que tengo una certeza del 89% de que estás loco por mí  
 **ß:** vale  
 **daniel.m:** !!!! vale  
deja que me quite esta camiseta del pijama  
no es que vaya a hacerme una foto sin camiseta  
aunque no es algo a lo que me oponga  
pero... la próxima vez? no soy de los que se quita la ropa en la primera cita?  
 **ß:** jajajaja  
no me importa que sea en pijama  
1 segundo

 

Isaac se levanta y se mira en la ventana. Mete los dedos entre sus rizos para tratar de domarlos, pero siempre hay alguno que se niega a quedarse en su sitio, y apenas intuye su silueta reflejada en el cristal y esto es estúpido. Sale al pasillo y Derek está en el salón, viendo un partido de béisbol grabado.

-¿Sigues despierto?

-¿Cómo estoy? -pregunta, ignorándole, y abre los brazos en un acto instintivo, como presentándose ante él.

-Son las... -mira su reloj-. ¡Las dos! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Tengo buena pinta?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te han dicho algo en el instituto?

-¿Qué? No. No sé para qué pregunto.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Déjalo -masculla, metiéndose al baño a mirarse. Saca el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se hace una foto en el espejo, decidiendo en ese mismo instante que no se puede ser más patético. Sale horrible, de todos modos, y los ojos le brillan como dos faros. Lo vuelve a intentar, esta vez usando el espejo para ver la imagen en la pantalla y tratando de controlar sus retinas. No sale mucho mejor. La iluminación es terrible, la calidad de la cámara del móvil es una mierda, y su cara... ¿Qué es su cara?

-Espero que seas consciente de que hasta los dieciocho años se considera pornografía infantil.

-¿Qué? ¡Derek!

-He visto las fotos que te haces, Isaac.

Y eso le da una idea.

-Es verdad. Tengo miles de fotos.

-Estaba tratando de disuadirte. No sé qué haces allí dentro, pero me preocupa lo errático que suena tu corazón.

Vuelve a sentarse frente al ordenador, ignorando la preocupación de Derek. Luego saldrá y hablará con él, le contará que está... bueno, medio enamorado. No quiere decir enamorado del todo, pero es así como se siente. Y es la primera vez, y ya no se cree un idiota por pensarlo.

Abre la carpeta de imágenes y rebusca entre los archivos. Tiene muchas fotos de sí mismo, porque es el único modelo que tiene. Hay alguna de Derek, de cuando le pilla desprevenido, pero prefiere no mirarlas demasiado, porque a su lado no se siente muy atractivo. Encuentra una que le gusta especialmente, en la que se ve su clavícula derecha y su cuello y unlunar solitario junto al hueso. No se le ve la cara, pero asoma un mechón de pelo en una esquina, y entonces lo llevaba más corto. Si se fija puede ver una pequeña cicatriz sobre el hueso que ya era vieja cuando Derek le convirtió. Su padre le rompió esa clavícula una vez. Tiene una serie de fotografías con todas las partes del cuerpo que alguna vez estuvieron amoratadas, y son muchas fotos. Esa es medio decente, y se la envía antes de poder echarse atrás.

 

 **ß envía:** [series3.017.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/3918/3918_900.jpg)  
 **ß:** ahí va  
 **daniel.m:** ugh espera!!  
me he dado cuenta de que soy muy poco fotogénico?  
la webcam no ayuda en nada /o\  
 **ß:** no veas la mía hasta que no mandes la tuya.  
 **daniel.m:** ugh ugh ugh vale  
ya está  
??? esto es trampa!!!

Isaac supone que ya ha abierto la suya.

 **ß:** te prometo que soy yo  
 **daniel.m:** pero no se te ve la cara  
 **ß:** pero no llevo ropa :3  
 **daniel.m:** shhhh no hagas eso  
wow  
vale  
la foto es tuya?  
quiero decir, la has hecho tú?  
 **ß:** sí  
 **daniel.m:** tiene algo...  
y tú eres.... es tan típico de ti que no me enseñes tu cara! ¬¬  
no me dices tu nombre, ni dónde vives, ni me dejas ver tu cara!  
ahora cada vez que piense en ti veré tu cuello  
no eres más que un cuello  
 **ß:** te puedo mandar fotos de otras partes  
y eso ha sonado un poco guarro  
 **daniel.m:** heheee :)  
 **ß:** ...  
 **daniel.m:** MIRA MI FOTO! antes de que me arrepienta de haberla mandado y te la borre y te mande una foto de una oreja  
 **ß:** ya la has enviado, no puedes hacer eso  
 **daniel.m:** tengo mis maneras

Lo cierto es que está nervioso, porque Daniel es esta persona mítica, como una especie de unicornio, prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos. Y no quiere dejar de verle de esa manera, no quiere hacerlo real porque la realidad nunca es tan buena como esa semi-ficción en la que viven. Y no se considera superficial, pero a lo mejor Daniel es el ser más feo sobre la tierra, porque algo malo tiene que tener si se pasa el día en internet. Isaac está defectuoso mentalmente, y Daniel tiene que tener algún tipo de tara, seguro. No quiere saber cual.

Pero abre la foto, porque tiene curiosidad, y porque en el fondo espera que sea tan perfecto por fuera como es por dentro. Y por una milésima de segundo lo es, hasta que se da cuenta de que ese chaval un poco ridículo con gafas de pasta cuadradas y hoyuelos en las mejillas no es Daniel. No puede ser Daniel porque es Danny. El Danny de su clase, el del equipo de lacrosse, el amigo de Jackson y Lydia y Stiles. Y no. Porque Danny le conoce tangencialmente por medio de la manada, y nunca le ha dicho ni dos frases seguidas. Puede que a todo el mundo le guste Danny, pero no a Isaac, él nunca le ha encontrado la gracia. Y esa no es la persona que él conoce.

 

 **daniel.m:** estoy a punto de arrancarme la piel a tiras!  
 **ß:** dios  
 **daniel.m:** ?!?!?!?!  
oh dios mío  
es porque no te he dicho que soy de hawaii?  
eres un supremacista blanco y ahora me odias?  
porque eres muy muy blanco, tío  
dime algo  
dime que no eres del kkk, por lo menos  
porque ya sé que tengo una cara rara  
 **ß:** no soy supremacista blanco  
y no tienes una cara rara  
 **daniel.m:** qué significa ese dios?  
¿bueno o MALO?

 

Pero sigue siendo la misma persona, al otro lado de la fibra óptica. En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí, en su mismo código postal, Danny está sentado frente a esa conversación y está teniendo una pequeña crisis porque piensa que Isaac no le encuentra atractivo, por alguna razón totalmente inexplicable, porque _lo es_. Lo es. Es estúpido lo guapo que está con gafas, que nunca lleva a clase, y lo bien que le sienta esa camiseta roja y la manera en la que se tensa sobre su pecho y contra sus hombros y le rodea los brazos.

 

 **ß:** significa dios, creí que daniel era un friki escuálido de cara graciosa, con las gafas sujetas con un cordón alrededor del cuello  
pero resulta que daniel tiene una sonrisa que es injusta y unos brazos y una espalda que... yo que sé, y el tonto escuálido y friki soy yo  
eso significa  
ahora me siento idiota con mi foto de los hombros huesudos  
 **daniel.m:** no creo  
(tienes unos huesos preciosos)  
(y yo hago lacrosse, y aunque es un deporte estúpido ejercita todo el cuerpo muy eficientemente?)  
(y creo que todo lo que hay alrededor de tus huesos es precioso)  
 **ß:** no me conoces  
 **daniel.m:** yo creo que sí  
aunque no es como si tú me dejaras

 

Y es entonces cuando Isaac se da cuenta de que no le ha dicho que ya se conocen. Que ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza, porque a Danny no le interesa Isaac, el hombre-lobo aburrido y triste e invisible. Le gusta ß, porque siempre tiene cosas que decir, porque se atreve a tontear y no está roto por dentro. O puede que sí, pero sólo lo suficiente para que él quiera arreglarle. Isaac hace mucho tiempo que pasó ese punto.

 

 **daniel.m:** va a ser raro a partir de ahora?  
 **ß:** no  
 **daniel.m:** me lo prometes?  
 **ß:** no va a ser más raro que antes

\----

Danny lleva una camiseta blanca debajo de un cárdigan azul oscuro el lunes siguiente, y unos vaqueros apretados que marcan todo lo que tienen que marcar como por accidente, porque él actúa como si los suspiros resignados de todas las chicas de su curso estuvieran injustificados. Tienen clase de Literatura juntos esa mañana y Isaac acaba por casualidad andando tras él en el camino hacia allí. Está con Jackson y otro idiota del equipo de lacrosse y hablan de alguna tontería que ni siquiera se registra en el cerebro de Isaac. Sólo puede pensar en que esa persona es su Dan, que ese tipo al que conoce desde hace años (y al que realmente no conoce de nada) quiere besarle, y está loco por él, y le aguanta cuando se queja cuando encuentra pasas en sus galletas de chips de chocolate.

-¿Estás siguiéndonos?

Isaac levanta la cabeza un segundo antes de darse de bruces con Jackson. Le saca una cabeza, así que se estira y le mira desde arriba sin mucho aprecio.

-Estoy yendo a mi clase de Literatura -contesta bruscamente-. Clase en la que no recuerdo que estés, así que ni siquiera por qué te importa. 

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

Danny pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea la lengua. dándose media vuelta para entrar en el aula.

-No eres tan interesante, Jackson -le espeta, esquivándole para entrar él también en la clase, cuando podría haber chocado contra él _accidentalmente_ y haberle dislocado el hombro. Isaac se enorgullece de su renovada capacidad para controlar sus brotes violentos.

Danny ya está sentado en su sitio de siempre cuando entra, y le mira tímidamente. No hay mucha más gente en clase aún.

-Tiene un mal día -dice, tratando de justificarlo.

-Tu amigo es un gilipollas -repone, dejando los libros en el pupitre con más fuerza de la necesaria. Danny no trata de refutarlo.

Isaac nunca llegó a entender cómo Danny, aparentemente tan normal, podía soportar a Jackson. Ahora que le conoce y sabe el tipo de persona que es, aún lo entiende menos. Danny es estupendo. Es inteligente, tolerante, generoso, compasivo... Es todo lo que a Jackson le falta para ser un ser humano. Al menos el Danny que él conoce, su Dan, ese con el que habla durante horas, no el que se sienta al otro lado de su mesa en la cafetería y le ignora a diario.

Saca su móvil y escribe un mensaje rápido.

>   
> **enviado:** buenos días :) 

Puede oír la vibración en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Danny, y le ve dar un pequeño brinco y sacar el teléfono con disimulo. No puede verle la cara, pero nota la manera en la que sus hombros se relajan y su corazón se acelera casi imperceptiblemente. 

>   
> **Dan:** :D  
>  estoy en clase!  
>  te has leído mientras agonizo de faulkner? porque tenía que leerlo para hoy y creo que no he entendido nada!  
>  **enviado:** jajaj  
>  **Dan:** odio inglés avanzado  
>  maldito sea mi potencial! el curso que viene sólo pienso matricularme en carpintería, voy a hacer casas de pájaros todo el año

\----

>   
> **De:** daniel.m  
>  **Asunto:** hago listas, supéralo :)
> 
> posibles razones para que no me enseñes tu cara que son totalmente inaceptables para mí.
> 
> 1.- crees que eres feo (no lo eres)  
>  2.- tienes media cara quemada (sandor clegane lo lleva bastante bien)  
>  3.- no tienes nariz (pero al menos no eres un mortífago)  
>  4.- tienes labio leporino (joaquin phoenix!!)  
>  5.- te has encontrado con koh el ladrón de caras (esta la he puesto porque me hace parecer muy gracioso, pero no lo veo factible)  
>  6.- tienes miedo de que tu belleza me provoque síndrome de stendhal (no lo descarto, pero me arriesgaré)  
>  7.- te persigue la justicia (sé lo que es eso)  
>  8.- eres súper famoso (he estado haciendo comparaciones con fotos de estrellas del disney channel y no he encontrado nada, pero es mi opción #1)

\----

Isaac trabaja en una tienda de fotocopias de vez en cuando. Si alguien se pone malo o se coge vacaciones. Sólo son un par de días, una semana como mucho, y el dinero no es gran cosa, pero es mejor que nada. Y es un trabajo sencillo, mucho mejor que el estrés de la cafetería del centro del pueblo, de donde siempre salía con quemaduras en las manos. Ya no se hace ampollas, pero la leche hirviendo duele igual.

La peor hora es precisamente cuando él entra a trabajar, justo cuando acaba el instituto, y los adolescentes son muy poco pacientes, así que la cosa puede llegar a ponerse fea. A esas horas, apenas veinte minutos antes de cerrar, no se presenta mucha gente, así que Isaac se dedica a ordenar los materiales y a hacer algo de limpieza.

-¿Seguís abiertos? -oye decir, y es increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se acercaba alguien.

-Sí, llegas a tiempo -contesta, levantándose del archivador-. Oh. Hola, Dan...ny. 

-Oh -contesta él, sonriendo brevemente-. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-A veces -murmura, cuando todo lo que quiere decir es 'hola, Danny' y 'hueles muy bien' y 'hola, Danny' de nuevo, esta vez apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano y mirándole con estrellas en los ojos.

-He traído un pendrive para imprimir unas cosas -dice él, sacándolo del bolsillo.

-Claro. -Isaac lo conecta al ordenador y espera a que lo reconozca.

-Es la carpeta que dice 'apuntes física'. Todos los documentos que hay dentro, deben de ser cuatro.

-Sí. ¿Doble cara o sencillo?

-Lo que salga más barato. 

Isaac murmura un asentimiento y pulsa unos cuantos botones que están ya grabados en su memoria muscular. Ni siquiera necesita tener los ojos abiertos para hacerlo. 

-¿Son los apuntes que van circulando de Greenberg?

-¿Eh? -dice Danny, y Isaac se da cuenta de que estaba mirando su móvil-. Oh, no, no. Nadie en su sano juicio estudiaría con los apuntes de Greenberg. Estos los he hecho yo. Puedes imprimirte una copia, si quieres.

-¿En serio? ¿No te importa? 

-Ya están hechos, ¿no?

-Muchas gracias -dice, copiando la carpeta al escritorio antes de sacar el USB y devolvérselo.

-De nada.

Isaac sonríe y Danny se la devuelve, pero es frío. Es cortés, amigable, el tipo de sonrisa que le dedicas al chico que te embolsa la compra en el supermercado. Y Isaac no está seguro de lo que esperaba, puede que quisiera que Danny le reconociera de repente y saltara el mostrador y le besara contra las cajas de tóner, o algo igual de estúpido.

-¿Quieres que lo encuaderne?

-No, con que lo grapes vale.

Lo hace, y le tiende los cuatro tacos de folios en una bolsa blanca.

-Cinco treinta -dice, y Danny mete la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros para sacar la cartera y los músculos de su brazo hacen algo espectacular a lo que Isaac no es capaz de poner nombre siquiera. Saca el dinero justo y sus manos se rozan cuando él lo coge, y es absurdo lo íntimo que eso le resulta, teniendo en cuenta que lo hace cien veces al día en la tienda.

Se despiden hasta mañana, como si pretendieran saludarse siquiera en clase. Isaac sabe que no va a pasar, y se ha reconciliado con ello, así que no es una gran decepción cuando al día siguiente no le dedica mas que una mirada de medio segundo al pasar a su lado de camino a su taquilla.

El viernes se encuentran en la cola de la cafetería. Danny lleva una ensalada y un plato de broccoli y una manzana, y a él le dan un poco de vergüenza sus nuggets y su leche con sabor a fresa.

-¿Qué tal el examen? -dice, sonriendo de medio lado. Isaac podría quedarse a vivir en ese hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Bien. Gracias por los apuntes, por cierto -contesta, sonrojándose como un imbécil, y él murmura un ' _de nada_ ' y se sienta junto a Jackson.

\----

>   
> **Para:** daniel.m  
>  **Asunto:** (deja que sea un cliché durante unos cuatro minutos)
> 
> [DCFC](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uizQVriWp8M)
> 
> so brown eyes i hold you near

\----

>   
> **Dan:** sabes dónde estoy?  
>  **Dan envía:** [img.00652.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/2993/2993_900.jpg)  
>  **enviado:** oooooh  
>  tú te das cuenta de que eres la persona con los brazos más increíbles que jamás haya llevado una camiseta tan estúpida?  
>  **Dan:** jajajajaja  
>  mándame una foto, anda  
>  estoy el hotel en mitad del desierto de nevada (que es el nombre más absurdo que se le puede poner a una ciudad en el desierto, just sayin) aburrido hasta la muerte  
>  **enviado:** [dh-img-402.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/3764/3764_900.jpg)  
>  **Dan:** dimito  
>  **enviado:** [dh-img-403.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/2184/2184_900.jpg)  
>  **Dan:** vale, puedo trabajar con eso  
>  y esa es una foto super buena!  
>  **enviado:** :)  
>  qué tal todo?  
>  **Dan:** bueno... la novia de mi hermano es medio decente  
>  a lo mejor esta es la definitiva, crucemos los dedos  
>  OH DIOS MIO  
>  ESPERA  
>  **enviado:** ????? 

Danny tarda un buen rato en contestar, casi veinte minutos, y para cuando lo hace Isaac está al borde del ataque. Sabe que probablemente es una estupidez, que si estuviera muriéndose o hubiera estallado una bomba o hubiese tenido un accidente de coche no se habría parado a mandarle mensajes, pero... Todo le da miedo, siempre se pone en lo peor. 

>   
> **Dan:** SABES QUIÉN ESTÁ EN MI HOTEL?  
>  ME HA INVITADO A UNA COCACOLA  
>  LO HA APUNTADO A SU CUENTA  
>  ESTO ES UNA LOCURA  
>  **enviado:** ???? casi me matas del susto, no vuelvas a hacer eso  
>  **Dan:** !!!!! MIRA  
>  **Dan envía:** [img.00654.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/1718/1718_900.jpg)  
> 

A Isaac se le cae el móvil de las manos. Pega contra la mesa y rebota y cae al suelo, y él tiembla tan fuerte que le cuesta cogerlo. Ni siquiera es capaz de contestar durante un momento, hasta que consigue tranquilizarse. 

>   
> **enviado:** es stan lee de verdad o solo alguien que se parece mucho mucho a stan lee  
>  **Dan:** STAN LEE  
>  y es tan agradable y tan gracioso y tan  
>  estás flipando ahora mismo?  
>  **enviado:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

\----

Erica y Boyd están pasando la tarde en casa, que es algo que cada vez ocurre menos. Hay palomitas y una película de espías en la tele, y se amontonan los cuatro entre el sofá y el suelo, sentándose sobre los pies del de al lado o recostándose en su regazo. Erica pasa las piernas sobre las de Boyd y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Isaac.

-Hueles raro -dice, pegando la nariz a su cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Hueles como si tuvieras novia -murmura, haciendo respiraciones cortas y rápidas, y Isaac le tiene que dar un manotazo para que se aparte-. Pero no hueles a otra persona.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Y cómo huele, exactamente?

-¿Tú no lo notas? -le pregunta a Derek, y él hace un gesto con la cabeza que no parece significar nada en especial-. Hueles muy distinto. Como cuando Boyd y yo empezamos a salir, nuestro olor cambió.

-Porque olíais al otro -dice, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo huelo como siempre.

-Tú no puedes olerte a ti mismo, Isaac. Y no desvíes la atención. ¿Quién es ella? -pregunta, moviendo las cejas-. ¿O él?

-Nadie.

-Mientes. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada!

-Isaac...

-Déjale en paz -interviene Boyd, poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla.

-Tiene novio y no nos lo dice.

-Yo tampoco te lo diría -se ríe él, lo que le hace ganarse un puñetazo en el hombro.

\----

>   
> **Para:** daniel.m  
>  **Asunto:** RE: música :)
> 
> Sigue sin gustarme la electrónica, DEJA DE INTENTARLO!
> 
> Esto es lo que estoy escuchando últimamente:  
> [The Civil Wars - To Whom It May Concern](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW-VoFy49q0)  
> [Bright Eyes - No One Would Riot For Less](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqeK_dnPDHQ)
> 
> (no me digas que es una cursilada porque ya lo sé ¬¬)
> 
> ß

\----

Una mañana Isaac se despierta pronto y llama a Scott para salir a correr. Hace un día agradable, fresco y claro, y el aire huele a lluvia. Trotan sin mucha prisa hasta el borde del pueblo, charlando de esto y de aquello, del examen de Álgebra y el entrenamiento de lacrosse, de Allison y Stiles; y Isaac le cuenta, más o menos, lo que está pasando. Porque no sabe a quién más contárselo y siente que va a explotar si no lo hace.

-Creo que estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¡Eso es genial! -dice Scott, lanzándose un poco sobre él-. ¿Con quién? ¿Y qué significa que _crees_...?

-Le conocí por internet. Y no... -Isaac piensa bien las palabras para que Scott no le pille mintiendo-. No le he mandado aún una foto en la que se me vea la cara, pero... No sé. Nos mandamos mensajes a todas horas y fotos y él me gusta de verdad, más de lo que nadie me ha gustado.

-¿Fotos guarras?

-No.

Danny tiene la costumbre de mandarle fotos ridículas de él poniendo la lavadora o comiendo pizza o haciendo los deberes de Historia, y Isaac de vez en cuando le envía alguna de sus costillas o su nuez o sus muñecas. Ha tenido que empezar a hacerse fotos nuevas, porque se terminaron las que ya tenía hechas. Juega con la luz y las sombras, con los ángulos y el espacio, y hay alguna bastante decente entre un montón de ellas que tratan demasiado intensamente de ser provocativas.

-Pero si no se te ve la cara.

-¡No le mando fotos guarras, Scott!

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé.

-¿Es guapo?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo verle?

-¡No!

-Vale, vale. Tranquilo. ¿De dónde es?

-California.

-¿Y por qué no quedáis? Podemos organizar una excursión todos, bajamos a Los Angeles o donde sea y os conocéis.

-Scott.

-¿Qué? Es lo lógico. ¿Qué sentido tiene si nunca os conocéis? Él te gusta y tú obviamente le gustas, porque sino no te mandaría fotos. A menos que sea un pervertido.

-No son ese tipo de fotos, Scott -insiste.

-Y tú eres un chico muy guapo.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrías que mandarle una foto en la que se te vea la cara. Sabes que si te concentras puedes controlar eso raro de los ojos, ¿no?

-No es ese el problema.

-¿Y cuál es?

Isaac se encoge de hombros y aprieta el ritmo. Cuando llegan al bosque dejan de tratar de correr como humanos y se persiguen entre los árboles hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, siguiendo los rastros de los animales que hacen sus madrigueras en la tierra. Y Scott no insiste, porque es una persona maravillosa.

Llevan así dos o tres horas cuando empieza a llover y ellos deciden volver al pueblo, con la ropa empapada y el pelo goteándoles sobre los ojos. Se despiden frente a la puerta de Scott y Isaac no se da prisa en volver a casa. Hay algo especial en el aire cuando llueve de esa manera; las gotas replican en el suelo y en los coches y amortiguan el ruido de la gente en sus casas, y parece como si en ese momento estuviera solo en el mundo.

Cuando llega a casa se da una ducha rápida y pone una lavadora con su chándal mojado y, ya que está, quita la ropa del tendedero del garaje y la dobla, dejando para planchar un par de camisas de Derek. A él le oye en su habitación, oye los sonidos de las teclas pulsadas una a una, el ventilador del ordenador como el de un Boeing a punto de despegar. Hay música instrumental de fondo, así que es fácil que esté estudiando.

Lleva un buen rato en casa cuando se acuerda de mirar el móvil que sigue en la mesilla de su habitación, y ve que tiene mensajes nuevos. Los abre mientras se deja caer frente a la mesa de la cocina, con esa sensación agradable del ejercicio aún quemándole en los músculos.

>   
> **Dan:** ugh perdona, ayer me quedé dormido a las 11!  
>  sábado!!  
>  y me acabo de despertar  
>  **Dan envía:** [mornin.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/1080/1080_900.jpg)  
>  **Dan:** no se me dan bien las mañanas  
>  a lo mejro si estuvieras aquí... 

Y a Isaac le inunda el pecho una sensación que es deseo y es ternura y son ganas de tocarle, de entrar con él bajo las sábanas y pegar la nariz contra ese ángulo que hace su clavícula y respirarle durante horas. Quiere recorrer sus mejillas con los dedos y sentir la manera en la que suena la barba contra su piel. 

>   
> **enviado:** llevo despierto desde las 7.30  
>  pero si sigues en la cama puedo meterme yo también  
>  y podemos pasar así el día  
>  **Dan:** eres una hormiguita muy trabajadora  
>  puede haber desayuno en la cama?  
> [advtime-bed](http://25.media.tumblr.com/6ce30da7b7b899015e902bddd56abce5/tumblr_mnwjxlpKdE1rnvh7no1_500.gif)  
>  **enviado:** tortitas te parece bien?  
>  **Dan:** tus tortitas de los domingos!!  
>  (creo que tengo otro gif de Jake por ahí para este momento)  
>  pero vas a tener que traerme un plato  
>  uno de verdad, porque no voy a dejar que tú comas tortitas en la cama mientras yo me como una tostada asquerosa  
>  y no sé hacer tortitas  
>  apenas sé hacer tostadas  
>  vas a tener que venir a NorCal a traerme un plato  
>  ya  
>  **enviado:** antes tengo que hacerlas  
>  **Dan:** puedes seguir hablando conmigo mientras lo haces?  
>  **enviado:** puedo leerte  
>  **Dan:** uuh, ok  
>  cuánta presión  
>  veaaaaamos....  
>  escuché las canciones que me mandaste el otro día :)  
>  se ha puesto a llover y me apetece enrollarme en una manta y escuchar bright eyes todo el día  
>  ¿¿¿¿qué me estás haciendo???? el otro día me descubrí ojeando un comic de spiderman!! YO!!  
>  soy una desgracia  
>  **enviado:** a lo mejor no eres un caso perdido  
>  **Dan:** creí que me estabas haciendo tortitas... 

Saca la primera ya hecha y pone la segunda cucharada de masa en la sartén. Derek sale inmediatamente, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, y Isaac recibe otro mensaje. 

>   
> **Dan:** no te creerías lo mucho que quiero estar contigo ahora mismo

Levanta la vista y se encuentra a Derek congelado con la mano a medio camino del plato y las aletas de la nariz abiertas como un perro de presa. 

-¿Qué está pasando? 

-Hago tortitas. 

-Es verdad que tienes novio -dice. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Y suena sorprendido y un poco dolido. 

-No exactamente -replica él, agachando la cabeza-. Sólo son mensajes y... 

Derek sonríe. Isaac tiene que mirarle dos veces para asegurarse de que es eso, una sonrisa, y no una especie de mueca disgustada. Pero es de verdad, enseñando un poco los dientes y todo, y Isaac se nota haciéndolo él también. 

-Ahora tiene sentido lo raro que has estado últimamente. 

-No he estado raro -musita él. 

-Contéstale, anda. Luego saldré a desayunar. 

Isaac se queda parado un segundo, hasta que se da cuenta de que la sartén humea y el móvil le vibra en la mano y Derek ha vuelto a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

-Mierda. 

Le da la vuelta a la tortita medio chamuscada y lee los últimos mensajes. 

>   
> **Dan:** tienes esta costumbre de dejar de contestarme en los peores momentos  
>  y nunca antes había sido así con nadie  
>  en plan... 'está bien si digo esto?'  
>  'pensará ahora que soy un idiota y un desesperado?'  
>  **enviado:** perdona!!  
>  **Dan:** así que supongo que esto es la adolescencia?  
>  **enviado:** ugh lo siento!!!!  
>  mi hermano  
>  ha venido y me ha visto leyendo tu mensaje y...  
>  creo que se ha reído un poco de mí  
>  **Dan:** jajajaja  
>  eso me hace sentir mucho mejor  
>  **enviado:** :/  
>  **Dan:** por suerte yo estoy solo en casa  
>  porque sería raro explicarles esto a mis padres  
>  que estoy esperando en la cama a que NO vengas con un plato de tortitas  
>  y una peli luego, a lo mejor?  
>  **enviado:** :) vale  
>  sigue hablando, tengo las manos llenas de masa  
>  **Dan:** nice  
>  mmm  
>  sabes lo que me gustaría? tu nombre  
>  poder llamarte de alguna manera en mi cabeza  
>  **enviado:** cómo me llamas?  
>  **Dan:** be  
>  **enviado:** pues ya tengo nombre.  
>  **Dan:** se supone que no ibas a contestarme! quería poder soltarte todo el rollo sin que me interrumpieras y te enfadaras  
>  **enviado:** vale, suelta  
>  **Dan:** puf

Saca otra tortita y la amontona con las demás, y en la pantalla puede ver el aviso intermitente que dice que está escribiendo. Y sabe que no va a ser una conversación sencilla, pero se obliga a tenerla, a no huir como a hecho tantas veces. Ha dejado que Danny se acerque más que nadie en años, puede que en toda su vida, y hace que algo se le cierre en torno en la garganta cuando piensa en perderle. 

>   
> **Dan:** sé que hay un montón de cosas que no me cuentas y yo no pregunto porque supongo que tienes razones para no hacerlo  
>  y quiero pensar que no es porque no confíes en mí, o porque no...  
>  o porque esto no signifique lo mismo para ti que para mí  
>  porque yo no dejo de decirte estas cosas que me hacen sentir tan vulnerable y me tendría que dar miedo  
>  porque he visto muchos programas de la mtv y quiero pensar que soy más inteligente que toda esa gente que se enamora de personas de mentira  
>  pero sé que no lo soy y me da lo mismo porque confío en que tú seas de verdad y en que lo que me dices sea verdad  
>  aunque no me digas casi nada ajajaja, a lo mejor me lo estoy imaginando  
>  **enviado:** eres la única cosa buena que me ha pasado  
>  **Dan:** joder  
>  **enviado:** en serio  
>  toda mi vida ha sido una mierda y sigue siendo una mierda y no va a dejar de serlo nunca, probablemente  
>  y cuando hablo contigo esa parte de mi vida no existe porque para ti no existe  
>  no quiero que la veas porque eres la única persona para la que no soy eso, el tío jodido en la cabeza  
>  **Dan:** no voy a salir corriendo  
>  **enviado:** eso lo dices ahora  
>  pero tú eres feliz y normal y perfecto y yo soy lo contrario a todo eso  
>  **Dan:** no digas eso

Danny escribe y borra una y otra vez. Isaac no puede dejar de mirar el aviso en la pantalla e imaginarse que es eso tan terrible que no se atreve a decirle. 

>   
> **Dan:** no puede haber nada que haga que me gustes menos  
>  no hay nada  
>  y se me ocurren millones de cosas que ni te imaginarías  
>  mi mundo está lleno de cosas que dan mucho miedo y tú no eres una de ellas  
>  así que voy a esperar a que te convenzas de ello  
>  y a que vengas a la cama a desayunar  
>  **enviado:** dan.......  
>  **Dan:** no hagas eso porque no tengo un puto nombre por el que llamarte  
>  **enviado:** llámame como quieras  
>  elige una peli y pásame el link, voy a volver a ponerme el pijama  
>  y que no sea capitán américa otra vez por favor porque me dormiré  
>  OTRA VEZ  
>  **Dan:** jajaja ok  
>  **enviado:** y...  
>  yo también quiero estar contigo en vez de en mi cama comiendo tortitas solo  
>  y viendo capitán américa por tercera vez  
>  supongo que si la viera contigo a mi lado no me parecería un coñazo tan enorme  
>  **Dan:** oh joder  
>  **enviado:** no sé lo que significa para ti todo esto, pero para mí...  
>  bueno

\----

Hay carteles del baile de fin de curso por toda la cafetería. Lydia ya está pensando en el color de su vestido y abrumando a Jackson con los distintos tonos de azul en los que debe comprarle las flores. Scott aún no se lo ha pedido a Allison, porque lo suyo lleva siendo muy complicado todo el año, pero Isaac sabe que acabarán yendo juntos, igual que Boyd y Erica. Y que él estará solo, lo que no es sorprendente para nadie.

-No creo que vaya a ir este año, Stiles -oye decir a Danny, sentándose en su sitio habitual en la mesa. Stiles se sienta a su lado, en vez de a la izquierda de Isaac como suele hacer.

-Como amigos, obviamente -dice él, exagerando una mueca-. Danny, por Dios.

-No se me había ocurrido que pudiera ser de otra manera -contesta.

-¿Entonces? ¡Será mejor si vamos juntos! El baile no es divertido si no tienes pareja.

-Precisamente.

-Danny... ¡Isaac puede venir también!

-A lo mejor Isaac tiene alguien con quien ir -apunta Erica con ese tono de sabelotodo insoportable, y él hunde los hombros.

-No. No sé si me apetece -murmura.

Stiles suspira exageradamente, tratando de buscar la solidaridad de Scott, que sólo le mira con media sonrisa culpable.

-Podría haber sido divertido, ¿vale? -dice, en torno a un bocado de manzana-. El club de los solteros. Podríamos haber alegrado el ponche y haber bailado...

-Ya, Stiles. Déjalo -suplica Danny, levantando una mano en el aire.

\----

>   
> **Dan:** me aburro  
>  **Dan envía:** [meeeeeh.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/2814/2814_900.jpg)
> 
> Isaac se revuelve el pelo con la toalla y se deja caer en la cama, abriendo la foto adjunta.
> 
> **enviado:** pareces el unabomber  
>  jaja  
>  **Dan:** tengo frío y sueño  
>  **enviado:** y cual es tu excusa para llevar gorra dentro de casa?  
>  **Dan:** ¬¬ mi casa mis reglas  
>  qué haces?  
>  **enviado:** acabo de salir de la ducha  
>  **Dan:** :3  
>  **enviado:** jajaj idiota  
>  quieres que me ponga en el ordenador y veamos alguna serie? o te dormirás  
>  **Dan:** quiero que la próxima vez que te vayas a duchar me avises, para poder imaginármelo  
>  **enviado:** es una cosa que me gusta hacer a diario, no sé tú  
>  **Dan:** eres gracioso cuando intentas evitar mis embarazosos avances sexuales  
>  **enviado:** jajajajja oh  
>  voy a vestirme  
>  **Dan:** y yo me sentaré aquí, consumido por el deseo el resto de la tarde

Isaac se ríe, pero decide no contestarle. Llevan algún tiempo jugando a eso, a disfrazar la realidad de lo mucho que necesitan tocarse tras estúpidas bromas, como si así fuera a ser menos dolorosamente obvio. 

Se estira en la cama, reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse y vestirse. Pero está cansado. Finstock les ha dado una buena paliza, y siente los músculos de todo el cuerpo pesados y cargados, y sabe que por la mañana le dolerá incluso respirar. Debería levantarse y vestirse, porque empieza a tener frío sólo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, que es vieja y hace tiempo que ha dejado de ser esponjosa y suave, y no le protege nada del aire frío de la habitación. Se apoya baja en sus caderas, donde el hueso se marca como una arista afilada, y él se descubre pensando que no tiene mal aspecto. El mordisco no le convirtió en un tipo musculoso e intimidante, pero rellenó un poco los espacios entre sus huesos. Ya no es larguirucho y flaco, ya no le disgusta mirarse al espejo. 

La cámara está colgada del cabecero de la cama, como siempre, y la enciende sin pensarlo. Está atardeciendo, y la luz que entra por su ventana es rojiza y cálida, y piensa que podría hacer alguna foto antes de acabe de ponerse el sol. 

El obturador resuena en la habitación en silencio. No para de disparar hasta que la luz se vuelve tan débil que tiene que encender la lámpara de la mesilla 

>   
> **enviado:** tengo algo para ti

No se ve capaz de levantarse para pasar las fotos al ordenador y retocarlas, así que simplemente coge el móvil y hace tres o cuatro, en ángulos parecidos a los que ha usado antes. La luz es peor, y la calidad de la imagen es horrible, pero lo que menos le importa es el valor artístico. Descarta todas menos dos. Una es de sus manos agarrando el borde de la toalla con fuerza, haciendo que se marquen los tendones en sus muñecas. La otra es la que se decide a enviar, adjuntándola a la conversación antes de poder arrepentirse. 

>   
> **Dan:** qué es?  
>  **enviado:** te lo acabo de mandar.  
>  **Dan:** oh dios mío

Ni siquiera estaba posando para esa foto. Pulsó el disparador por accidente mientras se colocaba para la siguiente, pero la imagen es perfectamente clara y nítida, aunque un poco descentrada. Su ombligo está casi en una esquina, y abajo se ve el borde enrollado de la toalla blanca, bajo el que se esconde el fino caminito de pelo claro, y las dos venas que se marcan bajo la piel a cada lado. Es más de lo que enseñaría normalmente, menos sutil, y le da un poco de miedo. A lo mejor ha ido demasiado lejos. 

>   
> **Dan:** me quieres matar?  
>  **enviado:** no  
>  **Dan:** me estás matando  
>  **enviado:** lo siento?  
>  **Dan:** no lo sientas  
>  eres increíble  
>  y no hablo de tu cuerpo  
>  aunque tu cuerpo también lo es jajaja  
>  (en serio, wow)  
>  pero eres...  
>  !!!!!!!  
>  **enviado:** para  
>  **Dan:** no dejas de sorprenderme  
>  **enviado:** sabes qué?  
>  me dijiste que no te quitabas la camiseta en la primera foto...  
>  y cuántas fotos van?  
>  **Dan:** qué me estás pidiendo?  
>  **enviado:** creo que yo no te he mandado una sola foto con ropa, dan  
>  **Dan:** sabes que nadie más me llama dan?  
>  me gusta  
>  **enviado:** me lo dices mucho XDD  
>  **Dan:** (es que me gusta mucho)  
>  qué quieres ver? 

Isaac escribe y lo borra. Quiere... Quiere pedirle que se desnude para él, que le enseñe cómo late la sangre bajo su piel. Quiere poder fijarse en cada lunar y cada músculo y cada marca que sólo se atreve a intuir bajo la ropa en el instituto, porque le da miedo que le descubra mirándole. 

Quiere decirle cosas que sólo se atreve a pensar de noche, con la mano dentro de los pantalones del pijama y tan consumido por el deseo que no puede evitar que todas las fantasías genéricas acaben teniendo su cara. 

Sólo de pensar en decirlo en voz alta se nota ruborizar. 

>   
> **enviado:** quítate esa sudadera y hazte una foto  
>  **Dan:** ahora AHORA?  
>  **enviado:** sí  
>  **Dan:** hah... hasta dónde puedo llegar con esta foto?  
>  **enviado:** ?  
>  **Dan:** porque me la has puesto dura  
>  ahora mismo no sería una foto pg-13

Él ha hecho eso; Isaac, al que nadie nunca ha mirado dos veces, ha hecho _eso_. Una foto suya. Es increíble. 

>   
> **enviado:** enséñamelo  
>  **Dan:** fuck  
>  en serio?  
>  **enviado:** si quieres  
>  **Dan:** vale  
>  estamos haciendo esto en serio  
>  **enviado:** si tú quieres  
>  **Dan:** dame un segundo

Y no es un segundo, pero no son más de treinta, y antes de que Isaac pueda pararse a pensar en la locura que está haciendo ya tiene una imagen que abrir, y su estómago hace algo raro, como si acabara de lanzarse al vacío. 

>   
> **Dan:** la cámara de mi teléfono... ya sabes... 

Es una foto oscura y llena de ruido, pero se ve lo suficiente. Danny está recostado en la silla, sin camiseta y con los pantalones abiertos. Son esos vaqueros negros que Isaac sabe que le quedan tan bien que duele mirarle, y bajo ellos se adivina su erección, tras el algodón elástico de sus boxers blancos. Una mano tira de los vaqueros hacia abajo, la otra le cubre parte de la boca con vergüenza, pero está entreabierta y deja ver la punta de su lengua rozando uno de sus dedos. Y, joder. No es muy artística, ni siquiera es particularmente sugestiva, pero. Es el Danny que él conoce, tímido y un poco ridículo, como si no se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo es irreal. Y lo es. Quiere recorrerle con la lengua de arriba abajo, para comprobar si su piel es tan suave y tan caliente como parece. Isaac sabe que Danny objetivamente está _bueno_. Le ha visto en clase en verano, llevando solo una camiseta de color claro y esos pantalones negros, y le ha visto en el vestuario cuando se cambia a su uniforme de lacrosse, pero verle así... Esa foto la ha hecho sólo para él, y esa polla está así por él, y es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Nunca se ha sentido más poderoso, ni siquiera cuando se transforma en lobo y puede levantar un coche en el aire sin apenas esforzarse. 

>   
> **enviado:** joder  
>  **Dan:** quieres ver más?  
>  **enviado:** sí  
>  **Dan:** pues enséñame más

No se molesta en cambiar de postura, sólo mueve un poco la lámpara de la mesilla para que haya más claridad. Hace la primera foto, con el borde del móvil pegado a su piel, con el pezón en primer plano. En cuanto aparece en la pantalla se da cuenta de que la toalla que aún lleva apenas es una sombra blanca y borrosa al fondo de la imagen, así que se la quita y la vuelve a hacer. 

>   
> **enviado:** [dh-img-361.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/590/590_900.jpg)  
>  **Dan:** no llevas nada  
>  **enviado:** no  
>  **Dan:** oh joder  
>  y eso es un piercing  
>  no sabía esto  
>  fff  
>  me matas

Isaac siente el calor subiendo por su cuello y bajando por su estómago, y se siente más valiente que nunca en su vida. Teclea antes de pensar, sólo con una mano, porque la otra se mueve lentamente hacia abajo. 

>   
> **enviado:** te has tocado alguna vez pensando en mí  
>  **Dan:** dios  
>  muchas  
>  **enviado:** en serio?  
>  **Dan:** muy en serio jajaja  
>  **enviado:** mirando mis fotos?  
>  **Dan:** muchas  
>  **enviado:** hablando conmigo?  
>  **Dan:** jajja  
>  alguna  
>  **enviado:** y ahora?  
>  **Dan:** quieres que lo haga?  
>  **enviado:** quiero ver  
>  **Dan:** dios  
>  vale  
>  sí  
>  esto es sexting?  
>  porque nunca lo he hecho  
>  pero debe de ser esto  
>  y ya sé que se me va a dar mal porque ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya estoy en blanco  
>  **enviado:** yo sí he empezado  
>  **Dan:** oh dios mío  
>  **enviado:** dan  
>  quiero ver  
>  quiero que te saques la polla y me mandes una foto  
>  quiero ver si es igual que como me la imagino cuando pienso en ti  
>  follándome  
>  **Dan:** asdfasd

La foto no tarda en llegar. Isaac no estaba seguro de lo que esperar, pero es... Nunca ha visto una fuera de una peli porno, y es _genial_. Tanto que tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir cuando su mano se cierra con fuerza en torno a su propia erección, y agradece que Derek no haya llegado aún a casa. Es oscura, como el color de su piel, y está tan llena, tan dura, que siente un cosquilleo en los dedos sólo de pensar en tocarla, en sentir su calor y su peso contra la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera puede contestar con palabras, así que le manda una foto de vuelta, de su mano apretando la base de su polla, y si por un instante le parece ridículo enseguida borra la idea de su mente, porque quiere hacer que se sienta igual que él en ese momento. Quiere que le necesite y le desee, que se imagine la manera en la que sus cuerpos encajarían. 

>   
> **Dan:** joder  
>  quiero tocarte  
>  eres increíble  
>  **enviado:** q quieres hacerme?  
>  **Dan:** recorrerte el cuerpo con la lengua  
>  morderte el cuello y los pezones y la cadera  
>  hasta dejar marca

Y no debería, pero eso hace que se le ponga dura como nunca, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la manera en la que se mueve su mano, frenética y desesperada. 

>   
> **Dan:** desde la primera foto  
>  solo pienso en tocarte  
>  en apretarte contra mi cuerpo  
>  en sentir tu aliento contra mi cuello cuando te haga gemir  
>  estoy siendo raro?  
>  **enviado:** no  
>  no  
>  sigue  
>  **Dan:** joder  
>  no tengo manos para todo ajjaja

Isaac se cambia el teléfono a la derecha y se da la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo, atrapando su erección entre la toalla y su cuerpo. Tiene que apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos con fuerza un momento para frenar las corrientes eléctricas que le recorren la columna, las ganas de volver a meter la mano entre sus piernas. 

>   
> **enviado:** no escribas  
>  enseñame lo mucho que quieres follarme  
>  porque yo estoy deseando que me folles  
>  que me cojas de las muñecas  
>  y me pegues contra la pared  
>  que me la metas hasta que te sienta partiéndome a la mitad  
>  **Dan envía:** img.00934.jpg

Isaac casi puede ver el movimiento en la foto borrosa y mal iluminada, la desesperación con la que se está tocando. Su cadera ha empezado a moverse con golpes rotos y nota los músculos de su estómago tensándose al apretarse contra el colchón buscando más fricción. 

>   
> **enviado:** quiero sentir lo enorme que eres dentro de mí  
>  **Dan:** quiero otra foto  
>  quiero verte mientras me corro  
>  **enviado:** yo quiero ver cómo te corres

Se separa del colchón solo lo suficiente para hacer una foto de la cabeza de su polla a punto de estallar, y agarra las sábanas con fuerza para no ceder ante el latido sordo y grave en su tripa y el calor que le atraviesa el cuerpo de arriba abajo y le hace encoger los dedos de los pies. Cuenta diez respiraciones antes de que el teléfono vibre de nuevo con otro mensaje, otra foto, gotas blancas perlando el estómago de Danny, su mano brillante de humedad extendiéndolas por su piel. 

Antes de poder darse cuenta tiene su erección increíblemente dura y caliente en la mano y bombea furioso tres, cuatro veces antes de correrse con un quejido, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo y mordiendo las sábanas para no gritar. El móvil sigue en su mano y el plástico cruje bajo sus dedos hasta que la fuerza abandona su cuerpo completamente. Deja de oír durante un momento y hay un cosquilleo que le recorre desde las puntas de los dedos hasta los codos. 

Cuando abre los ojos no ve más que gris y luces brillantes en los bordes, y siente su cuerpo fundirse contra el colchón como si estuviera hecho de gelatina, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Está a la vez encerrado al fondo de su cuerpo y mirándose desde fuera, desde arriba, dándo vueltas como un pájaro esperando para atacar. No sabe cuánto dura eso, puede que un par de minutos, y las manos le tiemblan cuando coge el teléfono de nuevo aún con la visión borrosa y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. 

>   
> **enviado:** woah  
>  **Dan:** no me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto  
>  **enviado:** creo que he estado a punto de desmayarme  
>  **Dan:** jajajaa  
>  **enviado:** no, en serio. me ha dado una bajada de tensión  
>  **Dan:** qué?  
>  de verdad?  
>  **enviado:** has estado a punto de matarme  
>  **Dan:** oh dios mío  
>  **enviado:** ha sido increíble  
>  **Dan:** !!!?!?!?!  
>  **enviado:** a lo mejor ha sido la vergüenza por haberte dicho todas esas cosas  
>  **Dan:** estás de coña?  
>  no recuerdo la última vez que me corrí así de...  
>  he tenido que morderme el brazo para dejar de hacer ruido  
>  voy a tener la marca una semana  
>  **enviado:** sí?  
>  a ver :P  
>  **Dan:** vete a comer algo  
>  no quiero casi-matarte por segunda vez hoy  
>  **enviado:** jajajaja oh espera  
>  porque se me ocurre algo que me apetece comer ahora mismo  
>  **Dan:** jajajaja EN SERIO?  
>  es esto en serio?  
>  **enviado:** no podía no decirlo

Isaac se levanta, moviéndose despacio, y se limpia un poco con la toalla antes de salir al baño. Decide darse una ducha fría de treinta segundos, para despejarse y, sobre todo, para que Derek no huela lo que acaba de hacer desde antes de entrar por la puerta. Sabe que no va a comentarlo, de todas maneras, porque siempre finge no enterarse de las cosas de las que no debería enterarse, lo que es de agradecer; pero a Isaac le da vergüenza igual. Supone que debería estar mucho más avergonzado, porque acaba de tener... Cybersexo, prácticamente. Le ha mandado fotos, y ha dicho esas cosas tan... Ha sido muy explícito, ha sido un poco bestia. Y se ha sentido genial siéndolo. Libre. 

El móvil vibra cuando sale del agua. El espejo no ha tenido tiempo de empañarse y le da un poco de reparo mirarse en él, tan poco compasivo, porque aún está sonrojado a manchas desde las mejillas hasta por debajo del cuello. 

>   
> **Dan:** oye, ese piercing...  
>  **enviado:** te gusta?  
>  **Dan:** oh dioooos  
>  **enviado:** te acuerdas de mi época rara? jajaja  
>  **Dan:** no me lo esperaba  
>  pero claro, hoy has hecho muchas cosas inesperadas  
>  cuando creo que te conozco haces algo así y BAM vuelves a sorprenderme  
>  **enviado:** no estaba seguro de qué era lo que querías que dijera...  
>  o lo que querías que te enseñara  
>  **Dan:** estás de coña? ha sido genial  
>  estoy tratando de buscar una palabra pero  
>  a lo mejor ni existe

\----

Están en la cafetería al día siguiente, aguantando una conferencia de Stiles sobre la historia de la pizza margarita, cuando Danny y Jackson se sientan con sus bandejas en su sitio habitual, en el lado opuesto de la mesa al que ocupa siempre Isaac.

-Eh, Danny -dice Stiles, cortándose en mitad de una frase-. ¿Crees que la pizza hawaiana viene de Hawaii? 

-No -contesta sencillamente, metiéndose una zanahoria baby a la boca y sacando el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Isaac le mandó un mensaje un par de horas antes, y puede ver en su cara el momento en el que lo abre y lo lee. Es una tontería, una broma sobre la noche anterior que ni siquiera es graciosa, pero puede oír como el corazón le va un poco más rápido, y le llega el aroma punzante y dulce de la excitación.

-Danny -dice Jackson, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Con quién te estás mandando mensajes guarros?

-¿Qué? -exclama, tecleando rápidamente y guardándose el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo-. Con nadie. Deja de olisquearme.

-Eres muy malo mintiendo.

Isaac mueve los macarrones en su plato un poco, sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación susurrada.

-¿Te acuerdas de este chico...?

-El friki del foro.

-Estuvimos hablando ayer por la noche.

-¿Te enseñó ya su cara?

-No. Pero me enseñó otras cosas -dice, encogiéndose un poco con timidez. Isaac no puede evitar mirar la manera en la que sonríe mientras Jackson le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ew. No me digas eso, tío.

-Has preguntado.

-¿Y...?

Se sonroja y pincha un trozo de pollo del plato. Lleva una camiseta verde que hace maravillas con el color de su piel y con sus brazos, y la manga izquierda se le sube lo suficiente para que aparezca la marca aún rojiza de unos dientes.

-Creí que no lo querías saber.

-No quiero _detalles_...

Danny se ríe y, Dios, tiene la mejor risa del mundo. Los ojos se le llenan de arrugas y las mejillas de hoyuelos y es ridículo, es como ver reírse a un cachorrillo de golden retriever. Isaac tiene que levantarse y salir del comedor antes de que alguien se pregunte por qué se le va a salir el corazón del pecho. Se apoya contra una columna junto a la puerta para leer el mensaje que Danny le ha enviado y lo contesta. Y añade un _no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_ que espera que sea la razón por la que oye a Danny suspirar un ' _oh, Dios mío_ ' ahogado un par de segundos después.

\----

**daniel.m:** el viernes es el baile de graduación  
uuuugh  
 **ß:** vas a ir?  
 **daniel.m:** no sé  
no me apetece, pero seguro que mis amigos me convencen  
para luego dejarme abandonado cuando se vayan con sus novias  
y estoy acostumbrado, porque no es como si a mi ex le hiciera gracia lo de ir a bailes de instituto conmigo  
tú vas al tuyo?  
 **ß:** nah  
no pienso alquilar un traje para eso  
creo que los bailes sólo son interesantes si tienes posibilidad de ganar una corona  
y en mi caso lo veo complicado jajaj  
 **daniel.m:** lo peor de todo es que mi mejor amigo será el rey del baile  
vamos  
algo HORRIBLE tiene que pasar para que no lo sea  
 **ß:** a lo mejor ganas tú  
 **daniel.m:** HAHA SÍ  
lo positivo de todo esto es que WOOHOO se acabó el instituto  
hasta dentro de tres meses. y luego nueve meses más. y luego ya sí  
WOHOO  
 **ß:** jajajajaj  
a mí sólo me queda como un semestre para acabar definitivamente  
 **daniel.m:** y eso?  
 **ß:** hubo un par de años en los que tuve que ir más lento  
así que tendría que estar acabando este año pero... no  
y me dijeron que podía hacer los tres semestres este curso pero...  
mi vida sigue siendo un desastre? y no creo que hubiera sido capaz  
 **daniel.m:** no entiendo por qué te empeñas en infravalorarte  
 **ß:** no empieces  
 **daniel.m:** no empiezo nada  
vale.  
 **ß:** vas a hacer algo este verano?  
 **daniel.m:** me iré a hawaii quince días  
en agosto mi padre me ha conseguido unas prácticas en una empresa y  
por una parte, es un sitio decente y puede ser interesante  
pero por otra parte AGOSTO  
y a menos que sea una tapadera de la CIA no va a ser lo que yo quiero hacer en el futuro  
y soy un niño rico, hijo de papá que nunca ha tenido que trabajar por nada de lo que tiene y me doy un poco de asco ahora mismo  
 **ß:** sí, tiendes a hacer eso  
por lo menos te das cuenta  
* you tried  
 **daniel.m:** ya  
no sé, a lo mejor me estoy dando ínfulas, pero no quiero ser técnico en una oficina y pasar el resto de mi vida configurando conexiones inalámbricas con la impresora.  
 **ß:** vas a ir a MIT  
 **daniel.m:** ya veremos  
 **ß:** no era una sugerencia, era una orden  
vas a revolucionar esa pequeña esquina del mundo que es la... ¿encriptación de algo?  
 **daniel.m:** me estás convenciendo  
 **ß:** por cierto, podrías ayudarme a configurar la conexión con la impresora?  
 **daniel.m:** eres lo peor  
(pero podría si quisiera. podría hacer que tu impresora se pasara la noche escupiendo páginas de código binario sólo por joder, sin despeinarme siquiera)  
 **ß:** :D  
 **daniel.m:** qué haces tú en verano?  
 **ß:** trabajar, con suerte  
hacer fotos a algo más que mis codos y mi hermano  
comer helados en el una colchoneta en alguna piscina, probablemente  
 **daniel.m:** suena bastante bien  
 **ß:** y he estado pensando que  
a lo mejor  
verte un día  
 **daniel.m:** ?  
espera  
verme?  
VERME?  
DÓNDE?  
 **ß:** beacon hills tendrá una tienda de comics  
 **daniel.m:** MÁS TE VALE ESTÁR HABLANDO EN SERIO, O TE LO JURO POR DIOS...  
 **ß:** eso es un sí?  
 **daniel.m:** eres idiota? CLARO QUE SÍ  
OH DIOS MÍO  
VAS A VENIR A VERME?  
 **ß:** no vivo del todo lejos  
 **daniel.m:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **ß:** nunca nadie había estado tan emocionado por verme  
en mi vida  
 **daniel.m:** cállate  
 **ß:** dime cuándo te viene bien  
 **daniel.m:** ahora me viene bien  
ahora quiero verte

\----

La temporada de lacrosse ha acabado sin mucha pena ni gloria, pero en el calendario aún quedan un par de entrenamientos. Son una pérdida de tiempo porque a nadie le interesa seguir matándose a hacer flexiones cuando el próximo partido no es hasta tres o cuatro meses más tarde, pero están allí, sentados en el vestuario escuchando una de las charlas tácticas del entrenador que no tienen sentido ni en sus mejores días, y nadie le está haciendo el menor caso.

Isaac juega a las cuatro en raya con Scott por internet, Jackson debe de estar mandándose mensajes con Lydia, por la manera en la que sonríe, y Stiles trata de que Greenberg deje de leerle la pantalla del móvil por encima del hombro. Danny mete disimuladamente la mano en el lateral de su bolsa y saca también su teléfono. Oficialmente no hay nadie escuchando a Finstock. 

El móvil de Isaac no tarda nada en recibir el primer aviso silencioso de un mensaje nuevo.

>   
> **Dan:** qué haces?  
> [img.00709.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/784/784_900.jpg)  
>  **enviado:** nada, aburrirme  
>  eres ridículo :D  
>  **Dan:** yo =  
>  no sé por qué no me dan las vacaciones ya  
>  no he hecho nada en clase en toda la semana  
>  odio perder el tiempo de esta manera  
>  **enviado:** no tienes nada que recuperar, claro  
>  **Dan:** no  
>  tú?  
>  **enviado:** historia  
>  **Dan:** historia es lo que peor se me da  
>  podríamos haber estudiado juntos  
>  **enviado:** no creo que hubiéramos estudiado mucho  
>  **Dan:** ya, puede que no  
>  no paro de pensar en ti, sabes? 

-Eh, Isaac -susurra Scott, dándole un codazo-. He jugado hace un buen rato, ¿te ha llegado? Estoy a punto de ganarte. 

Él vuelve a abrir el juego y se da cuenta de que tiene razón, de que puede ganarle en dos posiciones distintas, así que cubra la que cubra en la próxima jugada está muerto. 

-Mierda -murmura, y por un momento se plantea rendirse sólo para no darle la satisfacción de ganar. Al final coloca la ficha al azar y aguanta su baile de triunfo en miniatura para que Finstock no le vea. 

>   
> **Dan:** no dejo de pensar en el otro día  
>  y en que vamos a conocernos  
>  y en ti  
>  todo el rato  
>  de qué color tienes los ojos?  
>  **enviado:** ?  
>  **Dan:** trato de imaginarte  
>  **enviado:** oh  
>  azul, supongo  
>  **Dan:** supones?  
>  **enviado:** gris, depende de la luz?  
>  **Dan:** eso me gusta  
>  **enviado:** no entiendo la fascinación de la gente con los ojos  
>  yo no sé de qué color son los de la mitad de la gente que conozco  
>  **Dan:** es una suerte que no te importe que los míos sean tan aburridos  
>  **enviado:** tus ojos son aburridos?  
>  **Dan:** bueno... si olvidas lo saltones que son, son solo marrones BLEJ  
>  **enviado:** daniel, estás seguro de que no eres ciego?  
>  o es que estás tratando de que te diga lo mucho que me gustan todas las partes de tu cuerpo individualmente y en conjunto  
>  **Dan:** 50%?  
>  no sé, no tengo un buen día hoy  
>  **enviado:** puedo hacer algo?  
>  **Dan:** ya lo estás haciendo :)  
>  **enviado:** sabes?  
>  yo he estado pensando en ti también  
> [dh-img-412.jpg](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hoomygoth/13082106/1435/1435_900.jpg)  
> 

Isaac levanta la mirada disimuladamente, sin apenas mover la cabeza, pero ni siquiera necesita verlo para saber exactamente en qué momento Danny abre la foto. El corazón le salta en el pecho y él pega un bote en el asiento y suelta en ' _joder_ ' que hace que Finstock se frene en mitad de una frase. 

-¿Todo bien, Danny? 

-Sí, entrenador, lo siento -dice, apretando la pantalla del móvil contra la pernera del pantalón-. Ha sido un... Uh. 

Él entorna los ojos con suspicacia, pero vuelve a su charla y Danny se encoge en el asiento, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y evitando la mirada burlona de Jackson y su ceja levantada. 

-¿Qué ha sido eso? 

-Nada. 

-¿Puedo ver? -dice, estirándose hacia el teléfono. 

-¡No! -susurra furiosamente, dándole un manotazo. 

-¿Estás mandándote fotos guarras en clase? 

Danny ni siquiera pierde el tiempo desmintiéndolo. 

-Como si no fuera exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo tú. No necesito tener súper sentidos para darme cuenta. 

-No son fotos. Nosotros usamos nuestra imaginación. 

-Jackson, cállate -le dice, y él _obedece_ , hundiéndose de nuevo en el banco. 

Danny tarda un momento en atreverse a volver a mirar la foto, y cuando lo hace el olor de la excitación llega en una oleada cálida y espesa, que casi hace difícil respirarlo. Scott levanta la cabeza y Jackson mete la nariz disimuladamente en el hueco de su codo, mascullando ' _no quiero oler esto, joder_ '. La foto ni siquiera es buena, demasiado preparada, pero da lo mismo porque causa el efecto deseado, porque Danny se revuelve un poco en el asiento y se le escapa una risita nerviosa. 

>   
> **Dan:** sabes que estoy en clase?  
>  que casi me pillan?  
>  **enviado:** hoy estoy pensando en follarte  
>  **Dan:** oh joder  
>  espera a que llegue a casa por lo menos  
>  **enviado:** quiero saber cómo suenas mientras hago que te corras

-Vamos a dar unas cuantas vueltas al campo -grita Finstock, dando dos palmadas en el aire-. Hasta que dejéis de ser muertos vivientes dentro de un disfraz de carne. 

Todos empiezan a levantarse para salir del vestuario, despertando del letargo lentamente, pero Danny se queda atrás, sentado en el banco encogido sobre sí mismo. Jackson suelta una carcajada y antes de que pueda abrir la boca Danny tiene una mano en el aire a modo de advertencia. 

-Si dices una sola palabra te asesino. 

\----

Derek le deja el Camaro para ir al baile de fin de curso. Stiles se ofreció a llevarle, pero a Isaac le pareció que proyectaba una imagen equivocada, aunque no era peor que ir en bici o dejar que su compañero-de-piso/tutor-legal/psicópata-residente le llevara hasta la puerta.

Lleva un esmoquin que solía ser de su hermano, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no huele a él así que está bien. Le queda un poco grande en los hombros, porque Camden era muy alto y estaba en el equipo de natación, pero nadie lleva ropa de su talla a ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque vaya hecho un idiota, ¿a quién le importa? No es como si nadie fuera a fijarse en él.

Erica lleva un vestido rojo escandaloso y es imposible no mirarla. La fiesta acaba de empezar y Boyd y ella ya están bailando en el centro de la pista, girando a un ritmo que no se parece en nada al de la canción machacona que suena, y se les ve tan felices que a Isaac se le encoge un poco el estómago.

Stiles le saluda desde la mesa del ponche y Isaac se acerca hasta allí esquivando a la gente con cuidado.

-Hola.

-Hey, me alegro de que hayas venido -dice, pasándole un vaso-. ¿Estás solo?

Isaac mira a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Ya -contesta, totalmente ajeno a su sarcasmo-. Yo he venido con Scott y Allison, como amigos. Pero resulta que hoy han decidido que son más que amigos, así que... 

-Vaya.

Él se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera demasiada importancia.

-En cuanto Jackson y Lydia tengan su corona nos vamos de aquí -dice, y a Isaac le parece que está tratando de sonar más enrollado de lo que realmente es-. Los padres de Jackson no están y hay fiesta en su casa.

-¿Y estamos invitados?

-Somos manada.

-Nos vamos a colar.

-Alguna ventaja tiene que tener -dice, evitando responderle, lo que deja bastante claro que bajo ningún concepto están invitados a la fiesta-. Vamos a aguantarle el resto de nuestra vida, _alguna ventaja tiene que tener_.

-Creo que voy a pasar -contesta, dándole un trago al ponche extra-azucarado.

-Venga ya. No seas auafiestas -le dice, arrugando la boca-. En cuanto te aburras te marchas y listo.

-Te vas a emborrachar y me tocará llevarte a casa y conseguir que te metas en la cama sin despertar a tu padre. O, peor, acabarás llamando a la puerta de _mi_ casa a las cuatro de la mañana como la última vez.

-Eso no fue mi mejor momento. ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Qué? No -masculla. Stiles le tiende una mano y enarca las cejas con un gesto que se parece demasiado a ' _esto es una oportunidad única en la vida_ '-. En serio. No me gusta bailar.

-Eso es porque no lo has intentado conmigo. Yo hago que sea muy divertido.

-A lo mejor luego -miente, sólo para que no siga insistiendo. Stiles se conforma con eso, y enseguida se mete al mismo centro de la pista a moverse desordenadamente con cualquiera que se deje. Baila un rato con Lydia hasta que Jackson le gruñe, luego se acerca a Allison y Scott y baila entre ellos dos hasta que Finstock tiene que acercarse a decirle que deje de ser tan soez. Hay un par de chicas bailando solas, unas que Isaac no reconoce de ninguna de sus clases, y también baila con ellas. Y parece pasárselo mejor que nadie, a Isaac le da un poco de envidia.

-¿Te diviertes? -oye decir, y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Jackson y un grupo del equipo de lacrosse. Hay una botella plana de whiskey que va pasando de mano en mano rellenando copas hasta volver a Jackson, que se la guarda en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta con una sonrisa soberbia. Isaac no contesta. Ni siquiera está seguro de que eso fuera para él. Se aparta de en frente del cuenco de ponche y espera a que se vayan.

Jackson es un imbécil en el mejor de los casos, pero cuando está con su grupo de seguidores es aún peor. Es como si sintiera la necesidad de ser aún más cruel, como si eso le diera puntos de popularidad. 

Danny está en medio del grupo y no parece que se lo esté pasando muy bien. Lleva una camisa negra bajo la chaqueta del traje y una corbata fina sin apretar del todo, y da pequeños sorbos a su vaso sin dejar de mirar a algún punto al otro lado del gimnasio a oscuras. Podría sacarle a bailar, o al menos intentarlo. Una canción lenta, en la que su falta de ritmo no fuera a ser terriblemente obvia.

No lo hace, obviamente, porque es un cobarde. Acaba en casa de Jackson, tratando de beber suficiente vodka como para emborracharse sin conseguirlo, y a las dos de la mañana se va a casa y deja que Stiles pase la noche en el sofá.

\----

>   
> **Dan:** jueves, 4pm?  
>  **enviado:** ok :) 

\----

Está más nervioso de lo que ha estado en la vida. Ha salido de casa tres cuartos de hora antes de tiempo, porque estaba demasiado nervioso para quedarse allí sentado frente a Derek sin hacer nada, y él empezaba a sospechar. Después de dar vueltas durante veinte minutos por el centro del pueblo decide entrar en la tienda de comics y esperar allí, pero parece que pasan vidas enteras en cada minuto.

No suele haber mucha gente en la tienda entre semana, porque al fin y al cabo eso es Beacon Hills, y cada vez que suena la campana de la puerta a él le da un vuelco el corazón. Pero se trata de convencer de que va a estar bien, de que Danny va a entenderlo y va a decirle algo increíblemente romántico. Y con un poco de suerte le besará.

Y entonces entra, con el corazón latiendo como el de un pájaro, frenético. Llega pronto y se ha puesto tan guapo para él que Isaac no puede soportarlo, está a punto de que le de un ataque de risa. Hasta que le manda ese mensaje diciendo que se de la vuelta y él lo hace y le _ve_. 

Todo se mueve muy rápido, como si él ni siquiera estuviera allí, y cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado y vuelve a respirar Danny le está gritando en medio de la calle. Gritando. Diciendo todas esas cosas horribles a las que ni siquiera sabe cómo contestar, y él quiere hacerse una bolita en el suelo hasta que todo pase, hasta que pare el ruido y ese olor metálico y frío del odio. Le dice que lo siente, una y otra vez, y eso es todo lo que recuerda hasta que cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos él ya no está.

No está muy seguro de cómo vuelve a casa porque de repente todo a su alrededor está en silencio, como parado en un momento.

-Has vuelto pronto -cree que oye decir a Derek desde el salón, y él sólo se deja caer en una silla y mira la pared de la cocina y la pintura desconchada sobre el rodapié. No piensa en nada, no siente nada. Está vacío, hueco por dentro, no queda de él más que la cáscara.

-¿Abres la puerta? -dice Derek, porque parece que han llamado, pero enseguida sale del salón y se mueve hacia allí con pasos largos y rápidos-. No entres en mi casa así -dice con la voz grave.

-Esto no va contigo, Derek -contestan. Isaac levanta la cabeza cuando se da cuenta de que es Jackson el que habla-. Tú, pedazo de mierda -dice, y está frente a él tan rápido que Derek no es capaz de frenarle. Le coge de la camiseta y le levanta en el aire. Isaac nota la pared golpeando contra su cabeza una y otra vez y sólo puede encogerse y cubrirse y esperar a que todo pase-. Vuelve a acercarte a Danny y te mato, ¿te enteras?

-¡Jackson! -gruñe Derek, y las garras en torno a su cuello desaparecen de repente.

-¡Como te huela cerca de su casa te mato, hijo de puta! -sigue gritando mientras Derek trata de arrastrarle fuera.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Eres un puto enfermo!

-¡Fuera de mi casa! -aúlla Derek, y el lobo dentro de Isaac gime y se encoge en un rincón. Se tapa la cabeza con los brazos y cuenta las respiraciones hasta que él se arrodilla a su lado y le susurra que todo está bien, que ya ha pasado. Hay algo en Derek que hace que se calme, que se aparte las manos de la cara y levante la vista poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Jackson ya no está allí.

-Lo siento -se oye musitar. Hay una mancha redonda y roja en la pared.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Derek. Suena nervioso y preocupado y no se atreve a tocarle, aunque se queda muy cerca cuando se apoya en la pared para incorporarse. Él sólo quiere pedirle perdón una y otra vez porque eso solía ayudar, solía hacerlo todo menos difícil-. Tú no has hecho nada malo -le dice.

Pero ha hecho tantas cosas malas, tantas cosas mal, y todo le llega de repente, como si una esclusa se abriera en su pecho y algo espeso y helado le subiera por la garganta hasta ahogarle. Y se da cuenta.

Las lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas y él está de nuevo en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y Derek paralizado a su lado.

-Danny -dice, trata de explicarle, pero no es capaz de dejar de sollozar. Coge el aire a bocanadas pero no le llega a los pulmones y no puede respirar y ha sido tan estúpido-. Y yo...

-Isaac -dice Derek bajito, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Ya lo sé. Dios, deja de llorar -le suplica, pero Isaac es incapaz de parar, sólo lo hace más fuerte cada vez, más desesperado. Hasta que se queda vacío.

\----

>   
> **Para:** daniel.m  
>  **Asunto:** (sin asunto)
> 
> Sé que nada de lo que te diga va a ser suficiente, y que no va a cambiar en nada lo que piensas de mí, pero necesito que sepas que no era mentira.. Al principio era un personaje, cuando aún no te conocía y no sabía que eras tú, porque todo el mundo tiene un personaje en internet. Tú decías que eras más mayor y yo decía que era normal, y siempre intenté no mentirte, pero sabía que no podía hablarte de algunas cosas. De que mi madre se suicidó por mi culpa, de que a mi hermano le mataron en la guerra por mi culpa, de que mi padre se convirtió en eso por mi culpa. El hombre lobo no es el peor monstruo que llevo dentro. Te dije que no quería que lo vieras. Tú dijiste que no ibas a dejar que te asustara.
> 
> No sabía que eras tú. Si lo hubiera sabido me habría alejado antes de hacerte daño, pero cuando te vi sólo pensé que no podía soportar no tenerte. Y fue egoísta y estúpido y tendría que habértelo dicho entonces, pero sabía que no ibas a quererme si yo era yo. Y que así a lo mejor podría ser de verdad, si tu me vieras, si con el tiempo pudieras fijarte en mí como te habías fijado en ß. 
> 
> Me da igual, ¿sabes? Soy invisible pero no me importa, porque tú nunca lo has sido para mí. Eras lo único bueno en mi vida. Me levantaba por las mañanas pensando en tu mensaje del desayuno, y me marchaba a clase pensando en verte de lejos en Química o en la cafetería, hablando con mis amigos, y no me importaba que no hablaras conmigo, que hicieras como si yo no estuviera allí, porque entonces te veía mandarme un mensaje y sonreír y me parecía suficiente. Eres la única persona a la que he hecho sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo y tendría que haber
> 
> Creí que funcionaría. Tenía esta película en mi cabeza en la que tú te reirías y me besarías y todo acabaría siendo una anécdota graciosa que contar dentro de diez años.
> 
> Nunca imaginé que esto pudiera salir tan mal y no paro de pensar en todo el daño que te he hecho y en lo mucho que me odias. Y lo siento mucho. Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que querría hacer daño.
> 
> Entiendo que estés enfadado, así que no voy a volver a molestarte. Pero necesito que sepas que las cosas que te dije nunca dejaron de ser verdad. Solo quería ser un poco mejor, para que tú me quisieras más.
> 
> i

\----

Sus fotos de esa tarde han salido oscuras y aburridas. Ni siquiera le apetece volver a casa para pasarlas al ordenador y enfrentarse al fracaso en forma de cien imágenes de columpios vacíos en blanco y negro.

Se compra un helado de fresa en un kiosko y echa a andar hacia la tienda de discos. No suele haber mucha gente, ni siquiera ganan lo suficiente para cubrir el sueldo de Derek, pero él hace la vista gorda y finge que no sabe que están blanqueando dinero. Es un trabajo cómodo y a Derek le gusta, lo considera casi un servicio público.

-Ey -dice cuando le ve llegar, levantando la vista de una de las cajoneras llenas de CDs de la sección de country.

Isaac pasa directamente tras el mostrador y se sienta en la única banqueta que hay junto a la caja registradora.

-Voy a poner otro disco -le informa, sacando el de los Kinks del equipo de música polvoriento bajo la mesa. Derek se niega a pasarse a los mp3.

-Ha vuelto la cazadora de cuero -nota, y él hace un gesto con la cabeza que puede significar ' _sí_ ' o cualquier otra cosa, mientras pasa los dedos por los lomos de las cajas de plástico-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien.

-Vale.

-¿Dónde está _Mumford & Sons_?

-Lo he tirado -contesta sencillamente, cerrando un cajón y abriendo el siguiente.

-¿Qué?

-Si tanto te gusta te lo compras y lo pones donde yo no tenga que oírlo -le espeta-, porque si vuelvo a escuchar un banjo triste y a un tío diciendo lo mucho que la ha jodido me pego un tiro.

-Woah, vale, relájate -musita, volviendo a hundir la cabeza entre los discos. Se decide por uno de Cat Power que Derek pone tan a menudo que la tapa ya ni siquiera cierra.

-Dios, Isaac, ¿por qué no le llamas? -dice, en cuanto oye las primeras notas de la canción.

-Cállate, Derek.

\----

>   
> **(2) nuevos mensajes recibidos**
> 
> **Dan:** te echo de menos  
>  y sigo enfadado. pero siento mucho todo lo que hizo jackson y todo lo que dije yo y

\----

Una tarde, de repente, Danny aparece en su puerta. Isaac le ha oído llegar pero deja que sea Derek el que abra, que los dos se miren incómodos un momento antes de salir a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Tiene algo en las manos, un paquete cuadrado y plano envuelto en papel marrón. En el aire se mezclan los olores de diez sentimientos distintos y el corazón le late a un ritmo frenético.

-El otro día, cuando quedamos... Iba a regalarte esto -dice, tendiéndoselo. Isaac tiene cinco pasos desde la puerta de su habitación hasta la entrada y duda un momento antes de darlos.

Derek le mira, esperando a que haga algún tipo de gesto, colocado de barrera entre los dos. Isaac debe de hacerlo, porque él asiente y se mueve hacia la puerta, cogiendo las llaves del ganchito de la pared.

-Voy a dar una vuelta -dice calladamente, y cierra tras de sí. Isaac le oye demorarse un momento en la entrada, andando nerviosamente por el pequeño porche.

-Derek, puedes irte -le asegura, y le oye resoplar antes de bajar las escaleras de madera-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta, volviendo a mirar a Danny.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te dejé hablar el otro día. Y te quería contestar al email pero me pareció cobarde. No estoy diciendo que tú seas cobarde -trata de arreglar-... Yo no te habría querido escuchar de otra manera, pero me alegro de haberlo leído. Y lo he leído muchas veces.

Isaac mira al suelo y a Danny de nuevo, evitando sus ojos. Mira la inquietud de sus manos y cómo se mueve su nuez cuando traga saliva, y la manera en la que se marcan los músculos en su mandíbula cuando la aprieta, esperando a que él diga algo. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer. 

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos? -sugiere, señalando la puerta de la cocina a unos pasos. Danny le sigue cuando entra y toma una silla opuesta a él en la mesa, sentándose tenso y con la espalda muy recta-. ¿Quieres algo? Creo que queda café.

-No, gracias.

-Bueno...

-No sé ni por dónde empezar -dice, clavando los dedos en la formica-. Esto es tan raro. Llevo dos semanas intentando hacerme a la idea de que eres la misma persona con la que he estado hablando todo este tiempo... Sé que sois la misma persona, pero en mi cabeza no he conseguido hacer que encaje. He aprendido a compartimentar, así que hay partes de ti en varios cajones distintos de mi cabeza. Y por una parte eras Be y yo... Si te hubiera llamado Beta a lo mejor lo habría visto venir. Y por otra eras esa persona de clase que siempre me había dado un poco de miedo y...

-Lo siento mucho -le corta-. Debes pensar que soy un...

-Siento haberte llamado psicópata -dice, atropellándose-. No creo que seas un psicópata.

-Tienes razones para hacerlo.

-Pero no tendría que haberme puesto así contigo. Yo no soy así, no soy ese tipo de persona, pero pensé... No sé. 

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo.

-Dejé que Jackson viniera a... Sabía que iba a hacer algo así y dejé que pasara. Tendría que haber dejado que me lo explicaras, pero estaba tan... Sólo podía pensar que yo te lo había contado todo y tú sólo habías estado jugando conmigo, diciéndome lo que quería oír... Y cuando empecé a pensar en todas las veces que había estado hablando contigo mientras tú estabas allí, viéndome y riéndote de mí, de la manera en la que me hacías sentir.

-Nunca me reiría de ti.

-Me sentí tan tonto.

-Pero yo nunca lo hice para reírme, Danny.

-Ya lo sé. Quiero creerme todo lo que me dices en el email. Por alguna razón me lo creo.

-Es la verdad.

-Y siento... Siento ser tan cobarde. Todas las cosas que me escribiste. Nunca me había dado cuenta de estar haciéndolo, pero... Soy un gilipollas. No sé cómo nadie ha descubierto aún lo gilipollas que soy, lo falso que es todo en mi vida. Tú nunca fuiste invisible para mí -dice, y sale tan de la nada que por un momento Isaac cree que se lo ha imaginado.

-¿Qué?

-Al principio, cuando estábamos en... No sé, con diez u once años, te veía sentado en el recreo comiendo Oreos y leyendo Spiderman tú solo, y pensaba ' _Yo podría ser él_ '. Y quería hablar contigo, decirte que dejaras Spiderman porque es un superhéroe de mierda -dice, y se ríe-, y quería preguntarte si eras de Xavier o de Magneto, o cosas así, no recuerdo de quién era yo por entonces. Pero tenía miedo de que mis amigos se dieran cuenta de que éramos iguales, tú y yo, y decidieran que yo también merecía comer Oreos solo bajo las gradas, porque era un perdedor. A lo mejor tendría que haberlo hecho, en vez de pasarme todos esos años fingiendo. A lo mejor habría sido más feliz siendo tu amigo. Pero Jackson... ya sabes. No podía perderle a él. Así que fingí, porque no me atrevía a ser el friki y el gay y el que recitaba la tabla periódica cada mañana en el desayuno cuando los demás aprendían la tabla del cuatro. Y me he pasado toda la vida siendo una versión socialmente aceptable de mí mismo. Soy gay pero no tengo sexualidad, saco buenas notas pero intento no ser muy listo, leo comics pero lo hago en secreto. Y sólo había dos personas en el mundo con las que podía ser yo de verdad y pensé que tú ni siquiera habías sido real.

-Lo siento mucho -musita otra vez. No sabe qué más puede decir, pero repetir eso empieza a hacer que deje de tener sentido.

Danny pone sobre la mesa el paquetito que tenía en las manos y lo desliza hacia Isaac lentamente.

-Eso es para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensaba dártelo el otro día.

-Oh. Y... ¿quieres que lo tenga?

-Lo conseguí para ti. Ábrelo.

Isaac lo coge y despega una esquinita del papel con cuidado, procurando no romperlo aunque sólo es papel marrón de embalar. 

-Yo no te compré nada -dice, dándose cuenta de la manera en la que el corazón de Danny ha empezado a latir frenéticamente.

-No es nada, es... Ábrelo por _favor_ -suplica, así que Isaac mete los dedos bajo el papel y lo rasga.

Lo abre por el reverso y parece un marco de fotos, o algo parecido, y echa una mirada hacia Danny antes de darle la vuelta.

-Dios -dice. Se tapa la boca con una mano y se da cuenta de que no está respirando. Se lo acerca a los ojos para mirarlo al detalle, cada trazo y cada línea, la manera en la que la tinta empapa el papel rugoso; lo vuelve a separar para apreciar la figura general, la limpieza del dibujo y la facilidad con la que fluye-. ¿Esto lo dibujó él? -pregunta a media voz-. ¿Esto...? ¿Esto lo escribió él? -dice, fijándose en los trazos elegantes de bolígrafo azul sobre el papel con el emblema de un hotel de Nevada.

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Es un dibujo rápido de Spiderman colgando de una tela de araña sobre una firma angulosa que choca con la caligrafía redonda y elegante de encima.

_Para ß, porque Danny no deja de hablar de ti._

-Le hablaste de mí a Stan Lee -dice, incapaz de procesar nada de lo que está pasando.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Danny se encoge de hombros como si no fuera nada, como si eso le pasara cada día.

-Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería que estuvieras allí.

-Esto es... -Trata de buscar las palabras, pero es algo tan grande que no está seguro de tener suficiente vocabulario. 

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Me ayudas a colgarlo en mi cuarto? -pregunta, y algo pasa en el corazón de Danny y en su olor. Isaac no es bueno identificándolos, pero ese es miedo, sin ninguna duda. Se quiere dar un puñetazo, porque una cosa es sentarse con él en la cocina y otra es entrar en su dormitorio. Sabe lo que todos piensan de él, después del mordisco y de que la Kanima matara a su padre, cuando tuvo su época de llevar cazadoras de cuero y dar palizas a los musculitos del equipo de lacrosse por deporte. Todos le tienen miedo desde que le ven con Derek, y ha oído lo que dicen de él. Psicópata es de lo más suave-. Lo siento, no... Está bien. Ya lo colgaré luego. Me ha gustado mucho.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-No hace falta.

-Isaac, no sé lo que crees que estoy pensando, pero...

-Está bien si no quieres estar a solas conmigo.

-Ahora estamos a solas.

-Pero esto sólo es la cocina...

Danny se ríe, y es tan inesperado que Isaac está confuso un segundo, porque sabe que hay algún chiste que se ha perdido.

-¿Crees que si realmente pensara que eres un asesino en serie me metería contigo al sitio con más armas blancas por metro cuadrado de toda la casa? -dice, señalando los cuchillos clavados en el taco de madera sobre la encimera.

-Pero tienes miedo.

-No porque esté asustado de ti -dice. Se mira las manos y traga saliva, y cuando habla lo hace como avergonzado-. Tu cama está en tu cuarto.

-Oh. No estaba intentando...

-Ya lo sé. 

-Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.

-Pero yo sí. No de _esa manera_ , pero. No es justo que puedas oír cómo me late el corazón. No tendrías que saber lo nervioso que me pone que hayan pasado cosas en tu cama -dice, con un amago de risa-. Aunque yo no estuviera allí... estaba, ¿sabes? Y... No me puedo creer la cantidad de tonterías que estoy diciendo. ¿La oferta de café sigue en pie?

-¿Qué? Sí, claro -contesta, levantándose a por un par de tazas, aliviado por no tener que seguir intentando aguantarle la mirada-. ¿Azúcar?

-No.

Isaac comprueba que el café sigue caliente y vierte dos tazas, la suya con un par de cucharadas enormes de azúcar. La cafeína ya no le afecta, y es una de las pocas cosas que echa de menos de ser humano. Deja la otra frente a Danny antes de sentarse otra vez, y él le da un trago y se lo agradece con una sonrisa. 

-Llevo todo el día en casa armándome de valor para venir aquí y ahora... Se me ha olvidado el plan.

-¿Para qué necesitabas un plan?

-Para perdonarte y que tú me perdonaras. Porque echo de menos a Be, he perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos. Y quiero convencerme de que eres tú, pero -levanta las manos en el aire como para poner de manifiesto su fracaso absoluto-... Pero es como si no te conociera de nada. Porque vamos juntos a clase desde siempre y nunca he tenido cojones de hablar contigo.

Isaac asiente con la cabeza, porque no puede culparle por ello, pero él también ha perdido a alguien y está allí en frente y está tan lejos.

-¿Me enseñas tu colección de comics? -pregunta Danny.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy tratando de arreglarlo. Quiero que me hables de el superhéroe más patético del mundo de la manera en la que lo hacía Be.

-No recuerdo que habláramos nunca de Daredevil -dice, sin cambiar el gesto.

Danny suelta una carcajada y Isaac siente una sonrisa abriéndole por la mitad. 

-Creí que ibas a decir Aquaman.

-Aquaman puede hablar con los peces. El superpoder de Daredevil es ver -dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo puedo ver, no sé qué tiene de especial. 

Él levanta la taza y da un trago mirándole por encima del borde. Isaac intenta no sonrojarse, pero ya nota el calor subiéndole por el cuello.

-Y pensar que me convenciste de que no tenías sentido del humor.

-Nunca nadie se ríe de mis bromas.

-¿Ni Stiles? -pregunta, y Issac quiere encontrar en su mirada un gesto de complicidad, algo de calidez.

-Stiles está demasiado convencido de que él es el alivio cómico de nuestra existencia. 

-Lo que es un alivio es cuando se calla -replica, exagerando un mohín.

-Y es un buen tipo, ¿sabes? Me cae muy bien. Pero es... -Isaac trata de buscar una palabra pero todas le hacen sonar como una mala persona.

-¿Irritante? Sí.

-Sí.

Isaac sonríe y Danny sonríe de vuelta. Le encanta ser capaz de hacer eso, porque Danny es lo mejor cuando sonríe, es casi otra persona. Toda su cara cambia, se dulcifica, le hace un millón de veces más guapo.

-Así que... ¿ese tercer peor superhéroe de la historia? -dice, mirándole a través de las pestañas.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres verme cabreado? -Danny se vuelve a reír y se rinde, levantando los brazos-. Los comics están en mi habitación. 

-Ya supongo.

-¿Serás capaz de soportarlo? -pregunta burlonamente. ¿Y quién es esa persona? Porque Isaac no sabe hacer esas cosas, no sabe tontear, pero está bastante seguro de que eso es lo que está haciendo. O intentando hacer.

-A lo mejor conservo la dignidad si no respiras a mi alrededor. O si no oyes mi frecuencia cardiaca. O si no me miras en general -dice, mordiéndose el labio y fingiendo estar mucho más nervioso de lo que Isaac percibe que está.

-Haré lo que pueda -contesta, levantándose-. Puedes traer el café si quieres.

Salen de la cocina y Isaac aprovecha para ofrecerle un tour rápido de la casa. Es pequeña, así que no hay mucho que ver, pero le da algo que hacer mientras cruzan el salón en dirección a su dormitorio.

-¿Desde cuándo vives con Derek?

-Me mordió una semana antes de que mi padre muriera, y desde entonces he vivido con él. Conoce a una trabajadora social que consiguió que le nombraran mi tutor legal, así que -dice, frenándose al final porque no quiere abrumarle con detalles aburridos-... No suena muy bien, pero vivíamos en un almacén abandonado que había en las afueras, donde están las naves industriales esas. Pero el verano pasado lo tiraron, y yo conseguí vender la casa de mi padre, que estaba en la calle donde vive Jackson. Creo que van a hacer allí una casa de cuatro plantas gigantesca -añade, por alguna razón-. El caso es que ahora estamos aquí alquilados, porque yo estoy ahorrando para la universidad, si me aceptan en alguna, y él está también estudiando...

-No tenía ni idea de nada de eso -musita Danny.

-Ya.

-Quiero decir... Ni siquiera sabía que eras vecino de Jackson.

-Bueno... Y este es mi cuarto -dice, parándose frente a la puerta, porque no quiere decir que no le importa que nunca se fijara en él, ni una de las miles de veces que fue a ver a su amigo y él estaba en el porche de su casa leyendo-. Está un poco revuelto, no estaba esperando a nadie.

-No te preocupes, no va a ser peor que el mío.

Isaac le ha visto ordenar compulsivamente su taquilla y sabe que sólo trata de ser agradable, pero no va a confesarle eso porque no dice nada en su favor. Abre la puerta y le deja pasar.

Está desordenado pero no es uno de sus días horribles en el que hace dos coladas y le da pereza ponerse a colocar ropa, así que los montones de ropa limpia y para planchar y a medio usar se mezclan encima del escritorio y de la cama sin hacer. Las cajas de comics están fuera de su sitio habitual en el altillo del armario, pero las ha colocado bajo la mesa así que ni siquiera se ven demasiado.

-He estado recolocando los comics de mi hermano.

-¿De tu hermano de verdad o de Derek? -pregunta, y Isaac le mira un momento buscando algún signo de que siga dolido por esa mentira, pero parece una pregunta sincera.

-De Camden. Todos estos eran suyos -dice, sacando las tres cajas largas, llenas de lado a lado de números viejos de Spiderman y de Linterna Verde-. Derek sólo lee novelas gráficas, nada de superhéroes.

-Esto es una pasada -dice, arrodillándose cuando Isaac abre la primera caja-. ¿Tienes algún método especial? No quiero descolocártelos.

-Sí, bueno... Es complicado. No los cambies de caja y ya está -dice, rezando para que tenga un mínimo de consideración con ellos. Puede que no sean clásicos ni valgan mucho dinero, pero son lo único que tiene de Camden. 

Danny se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y una caja a cada lado, pasando los dedos por los lomos con delicadeza. Los que tiene enfrente son de hace trece o catorce años. El primer número de Ultimate Spiderman está por ahí, con su dibujo estirado y un poco marciano que a Isaac nunca le gustó especialmente. Se pone de rodillas a su lado y lo busca para él.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por él? -dice Danny tentativamente, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del número que está hojeando.

-¿Por mi hermano? No te voy a poder contar muchas cosas. Se alistó en cuanto cumplió dieciocho. Yo tenía siete años, casi no me acuerdo de él.

-Vaya.

-No volví a verle, le mataron dos años después.

Danny no dice nada, pero le puede ver por el rabillo del ojo, mirándole como si estuviera buscando algo que fuera a hacerle sentir mejor.

-Todos los recuerdos que tengo de él son por haber visto fotos en las que estamos juntos. No sé nada de él, mi padre nunca me contó muchas cosas. No sé si se fue al ejército para que no... -musita, y se traga el resto de la frase. _Para que no siguiera haciéndole lo que me hacía a mí_ -. No sé si él también me echaba la culpa.

-¿Por qué te iba a...?

-Mi madre. Uhm. Depresión post-parto -dice calladamente-. Tuvo una sobredosis de tranquilizantes una tarde que mi padre me llevó al parque.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurra Danny, y él nota una mano posándose en su rodilla delicadamente, como con miedo-. Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa -contesta con una especie de risa cínica que suena muy extraña.

-Ya lo sé, pero siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso tú solo. 

-Ya -dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Bueno.

-Isaac...

-Siento haberte soltado toda esta mierda -dice de repente, negando con la cabeza como si así pudiera librarse de esos recuerdos que se le enganchan por dentro-. Ahora estás incómodo y...

-Tú te has pasado meses escuchando mis problemas estúpidos. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

-Claro. Vale -acepta, apretándole ligeramente la rodilla antes de apartar la mano definitivamente-. Pero puedes hacerlo, cuando quieras. No lo digo sólo por decir. Yo te he hablado de mis padres y mis hermanos y mis ex y Jackson... Y tú nunca has hablado de eso conmigo y quiero que lo hagas.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro que no.

-Nunca lo he hablado con nadie. Sólo con Derek, un poco, porque él... Él tampoco tiene familia ya. Y al principio... -Isaac bufa y trata de entender lo que está queriendo decir, de decirlo sin pensarlo mucho, porque hay cosas que no le gusta recordar-. Al principio echaba de menos a mi padre. No había tenido otra familia, no sabía que no era así como funcionaba, y él me explicó que no tratas así a la gente a la que quieres.

Danny aprieta los labios y no dice nada. No está seguro de que él sepa lo que pasaba realmente con su padre, porque corren rumores por el instituto pero no sabe cómo de ciertos son, porque nunca le ha interesado pararse a aclararlos. Y no quiere hacerlo ahora, no quiere seguir asustando a Danny con todas sus historias porque ya está suficientemente asustado. Lo ve en la manera en la que respira, en lo cauto que es a su alrededor ahora, como si anduviese de puntillas.

-¿Dónde crees que quedará mejor el dibujo? -dice, levantándose.

-¿Eh?

-El dibujo de Stan Lee -aclara, cogiéndolo de la última balda de la estantería donde lo apoyó antes-. Voy a colgarlo. 

-Ah. Pues no sé -contesta, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. No hay mucho espacio libre en las paredes, con todos los posters de grupos que Derek le trae de la tienda y los de películas que él conseguía cuando trabajaba en la taquilla del cine de Beacon Hills-. ¿Ahí encima? -dice, señalando sobre su mesilla, entre el cartel de Drive y el de The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo con Rooney Mara exhalando humo en la boca de Daniel Craig.

En un par de martillazos lo tienen colgado, y cuando se alejan para mirarlo a Isaac le recuerda a los diplomas que tienen los médicos colgados en sus despachos. Todo el resto de la habitación desentona, todas las fotos mediocres que ha clavado con chinchetas a la pared, los carteles arrugados en las esquinas, los dibujos de triskeles a lápiz en hojas de cuaderno.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunta Danny.

Él también destaca en su habitación, como un anillo de diamantes en un charco. Es demasiado bueno para las cosas que él le puede ofrecer, está demasiado entero. Es un tebeo clásico aún en su sobre de plástico, con las páginas blancas y crujientes y Isaac sólo sabe conservar esas cosas si las mira desde lejos. 

-Sí. Mucho.

-Me alegro -contesta, y antes de poder darse cuenta tiene a Danny increíblemente cerca, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretándole contra él, y él sólo puede cerrar los ojos y dejar descansar la mejilla en la curva de su cuello, respirar su calor y su aftershave y el olor de su piel-. ¿Está bien si hago esto? -pregunta, con una mano en su nuca. Isaac puede notar las palabras vibrando a través de su cuerpo, y su corazón late tan alto que oye el caudal de sangre moviéndose en los ventrículos de su corazón. 

-Eso tendrías que haberlo preguntado antes de abrazarme -dice, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento -musita, dejándole ir, apartándose lentamente. Isaac quiere hundirle los dedos en los costados y decirle que no se vaya, pero deja que se aleje un paso y luego otro, demasiado avergonzado para confesar las ganas que tenía de sentirle cerca-. No soy muy de dar abrazos, ni siquiera sé por qué lo he hecho. No sé si te molesta o...

-No. Ha estado bien -dice a media voz, sintiéndose sonrojar-. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-Vale.

-Aunque un aviso antes estaría bien.

Danny se ríe suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido.

-Vale. ¿Ahora me puedes ayudar a encontrar el 1 de Ultimate Spiderman? Porque me siento estúpido.

-Están por orden.

-Precisamente por eso.

Una hora más tarde suena The New Pornographers mientras leen tumbados en la cama. Isaac apoya las piernas contra el cabecero y Danny descansa en él la espalda, tan cerca que casi se rozan. Llevan un rato en silencio, rompiéndolo de vez en cuando para hacer algún comentario sobre algo de lo que ya han hablado un millón de veces pero que oído de su boca es mucho más especial, y podría estar oyéndolo toda la noche. Es cómodo, tranquilo. Es la primera vez que Isaac reconoce en voz alta que con doce años se enamoró de un personaje de ficción, un Animorph que se convertía en un halcón, y Danny le cuenta cómo él se enteró de que era gay después de ver Las Crónicas de Narnia tres veces en una semana. Hablan de por qué Batman y por qué Spiderman, usando los mismos argumentos que llevan meses lanzándose. Le cuenta aquella vez que Danny y su hermano mayor se disfrazaron de Andy y Woody un Halloween, cuando él tenía apenas tres años, y que ahora él tiene un hijo de esa edad y sólo se ven en Navidad. Hablan de la breve fascinación que los dos sintieron por los hombres-lobo, por culpa de Remus Lupin y la saga de Underworld, respectivamente, y de lo ridículo que les parece ahora que todo su mundo está dado la vuelta.

-¿Hay algún superhéroe de cómic que sea un hombre lobo? -pregunta Danny.

-Algún villano. Y algún antihéroe -dice, haciendo un repaso rápido por su archivo mental-. Siempre acaban con el síndrome de Hulk, demasiado atormentados por el monstruo y todo eso.

-Hmm -musita, pasando con cuidado una página del libro de Star Wars que está hojeando. Tarda un momento en volver a hablar, aunque Isaac casi puede oírle pensando-. ¿A ti te atormenta? -dice al fin, y levanta los ojos para mirarle-. Ya sé que es meterme donde no me llaman...

-Me hace fuerte -contesta-. Y no sólo, ya sabes, la fuerza sobrenatural. La manada.

-Jackson no me habla nunca sobre eso.

-Es difícil de explicar -dice tras pensarlo un segundo-. Para mí por lo menos, porque mi familia nunca ha sido... -Isaac suspira y trata de sonreír porque no quiere molestar a Danny con eso otra vez-... Derek es la única familia que tengo. Y no es el mejor Alfa pero es el mío, ¿sabes? Y no deja de trabajar para ser uno mejor y para que la manada sea más fuerte y me parece que nadie se da cuenta del todo, porque ellos tienen padres y hermanos y les parece normal que alguien esté dispuesto a matar sólo para protegerles. Stiles lo entiende, creo, y por eso no hay manera de quitárnoslo de encima -bromea, y puede ver a Danny sonreír tímidamente-. Creo que a Jackson lo único que le importa es levantar pesas y jugar mejor al lacrosse.

-Es mi mejor amigo -le recuerda, chocando el tobillo con su hombro juguetonamente. 

-No creas que se me olvida.

-No es tan malo como parece -le asegura.

-Está dispuesto a pegarse por ti, así que supongo que...

-Sí. Tampoco ha sido la primera vez.

-Vaya, me hacía sentir tan especial -bromea, y Danny vuelve a darle en el hombro.

-No sé si le recuerdas con doce o trece años, pero era muy pequeño, yo siempre le saqué una cabeza. Por aquella época jugábamos al fútbol en el colegio, y en un partido contra, no sé, unos chicos de otro pueblo, ni siquiera me acuerdo... alguien me llamó _marica_. Y era la típica cosa que se decía sin que realmente significara nada, porque ese chaval no me había visto en la vida y a esa edad yo apenas me daba cuenta de que lo era, ¿sabes? -se ríe-. Pero Jackson le chutó el balón a la cara desde una distancia de dos metros y le rompió la nariz. Así que sus amigos fueron a partírsela a él y yo me metí en medio... -chasquea la lengua-. Desde entonces jugamos al lacrosse.

-Esa es una buena historia -se ríe Isaac, notando la calidez serena que emana de Danny, la manera en la que el afecto que siente por Jackson flota a su alrededor como si fuera algo sólido y lo pudiera tocar.

-Ya sé que parece un imbécil, pero a lo mejor algún día podéis ser amigos, aunque sea... No sé, por mí -musita, y sus labios forman una sonrisa muy despacio, con timidez-. Eso ha sonado muy infantil.

-Y muy irreal.

-Ya lo sé. A Jackson no le gusta compartir. 

Isaac se ríe, por alguna razón. Danny parece que va a decir algo, pero en el último momento cierra la boca y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en el libro.

-Wow, ¿qué hora es? -exclama, y Isaac se da cuenta de que ha anochecido y la única luz que hay en la habitación viene de las farolas en la calle, y están bastante a oscuras.

-¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza? -dice antes de poder pensar. No quiere que Danny se vaya porque sabe que lo que tienen allí, esa noche, no va a volver a repetirse. Es una especie de arruga en el tejido espacio-temporal, o algo así, demasiado raro para ser verdad. Y sabe que en cuanto Danny se vaya volverá a sus amigos populares y a no pensar en él y él quiere morirse.

-Vale.

-¿Sí?

-Voy a mandar un mensaje a casa. ¿Tienes alguna peli que aún no hayamos visto?

Isaac se muerde una sonrisa, porque le gusta cuando habla de _ellos_ , cuando se acuerda de que solían ver películas y hablar durante horas y cenar una pizza juntos a través de la fibra óptica.

-Tengo una carpeta llena hasta arriba de películas de zombies -dice, echando una carrera hasta la cocina para buscar la carta de la pizzería-. De antes del boom de los zombies.

-Ah, perfecto -contesta él, emocionado como un niño pequeño, tecleando rápidamente en el teléfono que acaba de sacar del bolsillo de sus pantalones-. La pizza...

-Mucho bacon, nada de piña -recuerda cuando vuelve con el papel grasiento en las manos.

-¿Quieres que hable yo? -sugiere, sonriendo malévolamente, y estira la mano para que le de el número.

-Por favor.

Acaban girando la pantalla del ordenador y viendo _El amanecer de los muertos_ en la cama, apoyándose en la pared y dejando colgar las piernas por el borde del colchón. Ven el remake del 2004 porque es sorprendentemente entretenida pese a ser un remake. Danny le deja la última porción de pizza y descansa el brazo sobre la rodilla de Isaac. Y pega los gritos más ridículos cuando hay algún susto, sobre todo cuando ya se lo esperaba.

-Joder, he visto esta peli mil veces -exclama, agarrándole de la manga de la camiseta-. ¡Sabía que ese bebé era un zombi!

El miedo en él huele como un disparo ácido y frío, como un polo de limón. Es encantador.

-Eres ridículo.

-¿Por qué no te afecta esto nada? -pregunta girándose hacia él, casi ofendido.

-Soy una criatura de la noche, he visto cosas peores.

-¿Cosas peores que un zombi recién nacido? No se me ocurre un universo en el que haya cosas peores que eso.

-Tendrías que darte un paseo por el bosque una noche de estas -responde, medio en serio-. Nos estamos perdiendo toda la escena con los sopletes de soldador.

-Luego el rubio y la rubia lo hacen junto a una sierra mecánica que no recuerdo si está encendida.

-¿Cómo va a estar encendida? -se ríe.

-¿Vuelvo hacia atrás? ¿Quieres que ponga otra vez lo del bebé zombi y me asuste igual o peor que antes?

-No sabía cómo pedírtelo.

Danny se ríe, levantándose de un salto para retrasar el vídeo algunos minutos.

-Es imposible ver una película contigo -se queja, inclinándose sobre el teclado con sus vaqueros tan apretados-, no me acordaba de esto. Llevamos dos horas y no hemos visto más que la mitad.

-A lo mejor si te callaras durante tres segundos -le incrimina, clavándole un dedo en el costado cuando vuelve a sentarse.

-No finjas que no te encanta mi pista de audiocomentarios incorporada -dice con arrogancia.

-¡Dan! -exclama él, señalando la pantalla-. Te has perdido lo del bebé otra vez.

Él le mira con media sonrisa en la boca. El aire entre los dos parece estar vivo.

-Vuelvo atrás.

Tardan más de una hora en acabar de verla, y al final ya ni siquiera se molestan en prestar atención porque esas películas siempre acaban igual. Son casi las dos cuando Danny dice que debería irse a casa, y las dos y cuarto cuando por fin se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas.

-Ha sido divertido -dice, cuando Isaac le acompaña hasta la puerta.

-Sí.

Él se apoya contra el marco y Danny se queda un momento parado en el porche mal iluminado, con los puños apretados y la espalda en tensión.

-Lo que más me costaba era asimilar que Isaac y Be sois la misma persona, pero... -dice, frunciendo el ceño un segundo-. No sé, si cierro los ojos eres Be, y ahora te miro las manos, y el interior de este codo, y estos lunares en el cuello, y sigues siendo él. Y he pensado tanto en ellos todo este tiempo -dice, acercando una mano tentativamente para tocarlos-. Y en esa manera que tienes de reírte, que en mi cabeza sonaba muy distinta pero que de tu boca suena mucho mejor. Y he pensado en tu boca y en lo mucho que quería besarla sin haberla visto nunca -murmura-. Y ya ni siquiera puedo estar enfadado, porque soy un capullo, y entiendo por qué creíste que era mejor que no supiera quién eras,

Los dedos de Danny le queman contra la piel.

-No lo eres.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en mí como... No soy perfecto. No soy distinto de la gente que se reía de ti y te llamaba bicho raro, porque nunca hice nada por evitarlo -dice, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos-. Y si nada de esto hubiera pasado puede que nunca me hubiera fijado en ti, porque soy un gilipollas. No es por tu culpa, es sólo mía por ser un cobarde y un hipócrita. Tú tendrías que estar enfadado.

-No quiero enfadarme contigo -contesta Isaac sin apenas levantar la voz.

-Pero yo también he estado mintiéndote.

-Yo ya sabía que no podría gustarte nunca, mucho antes de conocerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad. Está bien cuando sólo soy un chaval raro y huérfano por internet, pero... Es normal. Hay cosas que no puedo pedirte. 

Isaac suspira y piensa que no pasa nada, que puede conformarse con eso. Que a lo mejor con el tiempo consiguen ser amigos a pesar de todo. A lo mejor pueden ir al estreno de la próxima peli de Ryan Gosling juntos, o Isaac puede prestarle los comics viejos de su hermano si él le deja los nuevos números después de haberlos leído. Pueden seguir hablando por internet, y a lo mejor el curso siguiente se sientan más cerca en la cafetería.

-Pero me gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas mucho, y no sólo... Me gusta la persona a la que conocí y la persona que me dejaste ver y la persona a la que veo ahora. Y lo pienso y me parece increíble que nunca me diera cuenta antes de lo bueno que eres. De tus ojos y tu pelo y la forma en la que hundes los hombros cuando no quieres que nadie te vea -dice, y Isaac se da cuenta de que está un poco encogido sobre sí mismo-. De la manera en la que sonríes cuando haces sonreír a alguien, que es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. 

-¿En serio?

Danny asiente muy fuerte y sonríe de medio lado, y algo cálido explota en el pecho de Isaac.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora -dice en un susurro-. Y creo que voy a besarte. Si tú me dejas.

-¿Sí?

No puede evitar oír la manera en la que el corazón de Danny se dispara cuando él se muerde el labio, y cómo su respiración se entrecorta cuando roza la piel de su nuca con la yema de los dedos.

-Llevo queriendo hacerlo toda la noche.

-Me has pedido que no me diera cuenta -le recuerda él.

-Tienes que empezar a hacerme menos caso.

Los labios de Danny están calientes contra los suyos. No hay un momento de esos de película en el que se miran y se acercan tan lentamente, con tanto cuidado. Danny le besa y él se deja caer contra la puerta, agarrándole de la camiseta, entreabriendo la boca y dejando que la punta de su lengua roce la de Danny. Es tan distinto a las pocas veces que le han besado antes que ni siquiera parece lo mismo. Él le pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura con fuerza y Isaac se tiene que poner de puntillas para seguir tocando el suelo, y su boca es tan suave, tan dulce, tímida pero segura, dejando que sea él quien de cada paso.

-No te vayas -le pide, respirando sobre sus labios.

-Iba a llevarte a cenar -dice Danny, haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre un punto debajo de su oreja-. Una cita-. Deja un beso sobre sus labios y otro en la comisura de su boca y otro en su mandíbula. Isaac clava los dedos en su brazo, por debajo del borde de su camiseta, cuando nota la manera en la que roza su cuello con la lengua-. Iba a hacerlo bien.

-¿Esto no está bien?

-Puede salir mal tan fácil. Y yo me vuelvo idiota cuando alguien me gusta tanto -susurra. Isaac ni siquiera quiere oírlo. Le obliga a mirarle y le besa con fuerza, haciendo que se le escape un pequeño gemido que se le hunde hasta los huesos. Cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios para buscar la lengua de Danny, que se funde contra él con abandono. Le atrapa el labio inferior entre los suyos y Isaac sólo puede dejar caer las manos hasta su cintura y dejarse llevar cuando le vuelve a meter en casa y cierra la puerta con el pie-. Me da miedo que me vuelvas a hacer daño -dice a media voz. Isaac quiere jurarle que no lo hará pero sabe que es mentira, que él no está bien, que no va saber cómo no hacerlo-. Me da miedo hacerte daño a ti.

-Dan...

-Santo Dios, cuando me llamas así -masculla, empujándole contra la pared y chocando contra su boca con desesperación. Isaac engancha los brazos alrededor de su cuello y deja que él baje las manos hasta su culo y le levante en el aire lo suficiente para que pueda subir las piernas hasta su cadera. Y es mucho mejor de lo que jamás se imaginó, porque Danny está por todas partes, presionándose contra él, y nota el latido de su corazón en las palmas de sus manos y el olor de la excitación suave y profundo, sólo una nota debajo de todos esos aromas que se mezclan en el aire.

-Vamos a mi habitación -dice, cuando él empieza a dejar un rastro de mordiscos por su cuello. Danny le deja caer al suelo de nuevo y Isaac agarra su mano y le arrastra los tres pasos que les separan de la puerta del dormitorio, y los tres siguientes hasta la cama.

-¿Estamos... haciendo esto? -pregunta, mientras Isaac se sube a la cama y tira de él.

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro -murmura, poniendo las manos en su nuca y volviendo a besarle. Danny se hace un hueco entre sus piernas y coloca una mano grande y caliente sobre el hueso de su cadera.

Se besan despacio, no tienen prisa por ir a ningún lado, por llegar a ninguna parte. Exploran la manera en la que sus labios encajan perfectamente bajo la mandíbula del otro, en su clavícula o contra su barbilla. Isaac mete una mano bajo la camiseta de Danny y recorre su piel desde la nuca hasta los hoyuelos al final de su espalda, el relieve de sus vértebras y los valles de su estómago. Disfruta poniéndole la piel de gallina y sintiendo su respiración acelerándose contra sus labios, sus manos cerrándose sobre la tela de la camiseta de Isaac.

-Casi me había olvidado de esto -dice, pasando los dedos sobre el su pezón izquierdo, notando las dos puntas metálicas bajo el algodón. Isaac vuelve a subir la mano por su costado y le aprieta contra su cuerpo-. ¿No debería de haberse cerrado, como una herida?

-Acónito -contesta con la voz queda, y roza su labio inferior con la lengua-. Es lo único que deja cicatriz. Si no ya me lo habría quitado. Ni siquiera sé por qué me lo hice.

-A mí me gusta -dice Danny, pellizcándolo ligeramente-. ¿Puedo verlo?

Él asiente muy pequeño y Danny baja la mano hasta el borde de la camiseta y la levanta poco a poco. Isaac se separa del colchón para que pueda subirla a sus hombros y maniobra hasta que se la quita del todo.

-¿De qué te ríes? -pregunta, sintiéndose sonrojar. Él se sienta sobre los talones en la V que forman sus piernas y apoya las manos sobre su pecho.

-No tienes ni idea de lo guapo que estás desde aquí -dice, y le coge las manos antes de que él pueda taparse con ellas la cara.

-Tienes que dejar de decirme esas cosas -suplica, y no necesita hacer mucha fuerza para librarse del agarre y enredar los dedos en la camiseta de Danny.

-Estoy en tu cama, quitándote la ropa. ¿Cuándo quieres que te lo diga si no? -Se inclina a besarle otra vez, más lento, más profundo, con más lengua. Isaac le toca bajo la ropa y sabe que necesita sentirle piel contra piel, así que le saca la camiseta y le agarra de los hombros hasta que todo su cuerpo desde la cadera hasta las yemas de los dedos está cubierto por el de Danny, tibio y suave. Él sube una mano por su costado y roza el piercing, tirando de él lentamente-. ¿Te gusta si hago eso? -dice, y lo repite. Isaac asiente con la cabeza porque tiene los labios ocupados marcando su cuello-. ¿Mejor que si hago esto? -pregunta mientras se desliza hacia el otro pezón y lo cubre con sus labios, lo roza con la punta de la lengua, lo araña con los dientes.

-Joder.

-Espera -dice, y deja un beso en el centro de su esternón-. ¿Y ahora? -susurra, volviendo al izquierdo, presionando contra él la lengua, tirando de la barra de metal con los dientes hasta que a Isaac se le escapa un gemido grave.

-Dios, Dan.

Él se ríe, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

-Voy a tener que dejar de hacer eso -masculla, y Isaac se da cuenta entonces del olor a excitación, dulzón y punzante, que flota a su alrededor, tan denso que casi puede sentirlo entre ellos dos. De la manera en la que su estómago se encoge cuando el aliento de Danny le roza la piel y sus dedos se le hunden en la cintura. Busca su boca y le besa con los labios apenas abiertos, solo una presión constante y la mano firmemente clavada en su nuca.

-¿Te importa si no hacemos nada hoy? -dice a media voz, rodeándole con los brazos-. ¿Me hace eso ser...?

-Ey -le corta Danny, besándole para hacerle callar-. No. Esto está bien -dice, puntuándolo con roces de labios contra su cuello-. Esto está genial. Tú eres genial.

-¿Seguro?

-Isaac... -murmura, alargando las vocales, y frota la punta de la nariz contra la curva de su hombro. Él vuelve a recorrerle la piel con las manos, notando las costillas bajo su pulgar, haciendo el arco elegante de su cintura.

-¿Tienes frío? -pregunta, notando cómo se le eriza la piel.

-Un poco.

Isaac tira de la manta sobre la que están tumbados y le arropa con ella, y Danny hace un ruido con el fondo de la garganta y se aprieta más contra él, descansando la mejilla sobre su pecho. 

Nunca ha estado más cómodo, más contento que en ese lugar y en ese instante con Danny, rodeado de su olor y oyendo la manera en la que el corazón late en su pecho.

-Me voy a quedar dormido en diez segundos -dice Danny calladamente.

-Vale.

-Siéntete libre de echarme de tu casa cuando quieras.

Un segundo está perfectamente despierto y al siguiente cae como un niño de cinco años, casi a mitad de una frase, con los brazos flojos y la boca medio abierta. Isaac le sube la manta hasta la barbilla y roza la mejilla contra su frente, preguntándose si él será capaz de dormir esa noche. Y no le importa no hacerlo.

\----

Lleva levantado media hora cuando oye a Danny entrar en la cocina, poniéndose la camiseta.

-Estás haciendo tortitas -dice, y él se da la vuelta, con la espumadera en una mano y el trapo de lunares en la otra.

-Todos los domingos.

-¿No me vas a dejar nunca irme a casa? -se ríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo aplastado contra un lado de la cabeza.

-Estarán enseguida -dice, poniendo una más en la pila de ellas que ya esperan en un plato-. ¿Quieres café?

Isaac le señala una cafetera llena, y él se acerca a ponerse una taza. La sujeta en sus manos un momento antes de darle el primer sorbo tentativo, y se acerca hasta su lado junto al fuego. A Isaac le gusta cómo huele Danny recién levantado, y se da cuenta de que es algo un poco extraño que pensar. Le gusta cómo huele en su cocina, bebiendo su café y mezclándose con el aroma de la mantequilla fundiéndose en el fondo de la sartén.

-Buenos días -susurra, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Hola -contesta él, apenas haciendo ningún sonido.

Danny ni siquiera le toca. Siente el fantasma de su cuerpo detrás, pero aparte de la barbilla en su hombro y la oreja contra su mejilla, ni siquiera le roza. Aún así, es lo más cerca que se ha sentido de nadie en años.

-Me imaginé esto muchas veces -dice Danny, y se separa con un suspiro-. Cada domingo. Me levantaba y me ponía mi cuenco de cereales y pensaba en tus tortitas.

-¿En serio?

Él asiente, acercándose a la encimera y cogiendo la primera de la torre, enrollándola como un burrito y dándole un mordisco. Una gota de sirope de arce resbala por su boca, pero es capaz de atraparla con la lengua antes de que caiga. Isaac se da cuenta de que lo ha seguido con demasiada intensidad, de que hay algo escondido en su estómago que se ha encogido.

-Mmh, esto está bueno -murmura, chupándose el pulgar distraídamente.

-¿No podías esperar dos minutos? -dice, con la voz queda.

-Olía demasiado bien. Tienes harina en la frente.

-Tengo harina por todas partes -reconoce, limpiándose las manos en el delantal negro cubierto de huellas blancas.

Danny parece que quiere decir algo, pero en el último momento abre la boca y da otro mordisco a la tortita.

-¿Qué? -dice, sin poder evitar imprimir un poco de preocupación en su tono.

-Estaba a punto de decir algo super cursi -contesta con una sonrisa enorme, y le roba un beso en la comisura de los labios-. Pero lo voy a decir igual. ¿Puedo hacerte una foto?

-¿Qué?

-Me debes una foto. De tu cara. Me debes como trescientas fotos -le reprocha, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones.

-Danny... -se queja, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. El sonido del disparador resuena tres o cuatro veces, y otra más cuando Isaac decide descubrirse para darle la vuelta a otra tortita.

-Me vale -dice, mirándolas en la pantalla, y él entorna los ojos y trata de parecer amenazante.

-Espera, no te muevas -dice, y trata de hacerle otra.

-Para ya -gruñe, lanzándose a por el móvil. Danny lo esconde tras su espalda y Isaac acaba con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la boca de Danny sobre la suya y las tortitas chamuscándose un poco en la sartén. Sabe a sirope de arce y al sueño del que aún no se ha despegado del todo, y sus labios son suaves y juraría que está sonriendo. La cámara del teléfono vuelve a sonar y Danny se gana un golpe en las costillas, pero no se separan hasta que Isaac oye movimiento en la calle-. Acaba de llegar Derek -susurra.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y se da cuenta de que la sartén humea.

-¿Crees que me dará la charla?

-¿Qué charla?

-La del hermano mayor, y todo eso -dice Danny, un poco nervioso-. _No hagas daño a Isaac..._

-Hoy no -gruñe Derek, apareciendo por la puerta y dejándose caer en una silla-. ¿Por qué huele a quemado?

-Ha habido un problema con la última tanda -dice él, echándolas a la basura con disimulo-. ¿Café? -le ofrece, y antes de que pueda responder ya le ha puesto una taza delante.

-Va a ser la última vez que pase esto -avisa, pero hay tanto cansancio en su voz que ni siquiera suena amenazante-. Dije que iba a dar una vuelta y he tenido que dormir en el suelo de Stiles. Si Danny quiere dormir aquí no me importa, pero que conste que voy a quedarme en el salón viendo documentales sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual toda la noche.

-¡Derek! -exclama, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Danny tiene la desfachatez de reírse.

-Desayuno en tres décimas de segundo y me voy, porque mi madre está histérica -le dice, rozándole la muñeca con los nudillos antes de coger el plato de tortitas y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

Isaac saca unos tenedores y el bote de sirope y se sienta él también, sirviéndose la primera de la torre.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Daniel? -dice Derek cuando ya lleva media taza de café y medio kilo de mantequilla en el cuerpo-. Si le haces daño te abriré la garganta con los dientes.

-Eso parece razonable.

\----

**daniel.m:** [jakeelperro.gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8f2512caba90634041f0f4344a193c47/tumblr_mo2122Aw0i1s9kdvno1_500.gif)  
 **isaac:** jesús dan hemos quedado en media hora  
quieres vestirte?  
 **daniel.m:** tengo un novio encantador  
 **isaac:** yo tengo un novio que siempre llega tarde ¬¬  
han dicho que no vuelven a guardarnos la mesa si se repite lo del mes pasado  
 **daniel.m:** pues cambiamos de restaurante  
 **isaac:** !! pero si eres tú al que le gusta ese sitio !!!!!!!!  
ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto  
te voy a bloquear  
 **daniel.m:** jajajaja  
 **isaac:** hasta que acabes de vestirte  
 **daniel.m:** no eres capaz  
 **isaac:** observa :D 


End file.
